OffRhythm
by KnightMysterio
Summary: Vinyl Scratch, also known as DJ-P0n3, is one of the most famous DJs in Canterlot. But lately, she's been feeling like something's missing in her life. And then a gray Earth pony mare shows up at her club one night...
1. Mezza Voce

_**Off-Rhythm**_

_**By Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires**_

_**A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction**_

_ All characters and concepts not original copyrighted to Hasbro and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons. All original characters and concepts copyrighted to me, so don't use without permission, please. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Club Destiny Night…_

_Canterlot…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"All party ponies in the house get ready!" shouted the DJ, a grinning, boisterous young unicorn with wild, neon-blue hair and violet shades. She twirled a record on one hoof, balancing it without the use of her magic. "Y'all been a great crowd tonight, but the party ain't over yet! DJ-P0n3, the Diva of Dubstep, has got some rad beats to finish the night off! So let's make a little noise and see if we can't shake Canterlot off the mountain!"

It was a tease, everyone knew. No one in their right mind would want to shake Canterlot off the mountain. But the crowd loved the idea of a party so intense that it could do just that. As the DJ set the record and started the music blaring, the crowd cheered and danced along, the heavy bass reverberating throughout their bodies, a heavy pulse that send a thrill through every fiber of their being.

That was Vinyl Scratch's special talent. She could hold the crowd in the curve of her hoof, command a room with her words and her music. Someone once described her sessions as being 'almost as good as sex,' a compliment she relished. What very few ponies knew is that each song she played was her own composition. The only time she didn't use her own work is when she was providing backup for another singer, like she did for that Twilight Sparkle character at the wedding of Princess Cadence and Unicorn Guard Captain Shining Armor.

_What a fiasco that was, _she mused inwardly. But it had worked out well in the end. Her career had taken a hit after that disastrous fashion show a year or so ago, but like Rarity, she had recovered from it marvelously. And now, each night, she played to a packed room, making thunder with her bass-laden beats. It was glorious. It paid marvelously, and playing for as long as she had at THE most popular club in Canterlot has sealed her reputation as one of the greatest DJs on the planet.

So why in blazes did she never feel satisfied?

She put it out of her mind. Time enough to reflect after the show.

She worked the tables expertly, shifting music swiftly, altering the tone and tune where needed, the bass-laden dubstep inundating the room. She liked to think that she commanded the thunder from her tables, and that she could almost see the beats permeating the room, flowing over her crowd like water.

She looked over the crowd with a smirk on her face, seeing ponies dancing to the beat, chatting amiably, just enjoying themselves and having a good time. And that made her happy, to see the crowd enjoying themselves because of her.

Heh. Some of the ponies were even standing on their hind legs and dancing on the tables. Some of them garishly clad, with glow bands around their legs…

Vinyl blinked, and lifted her glasses for a moment, thinking she spotted someone familiar. A gray Earth pony with a treble clef Cutie Mark and an impeccably styled mane, dancing away on the table, gyrating wildly to the beat, laughing happily…

_It can't be, _Vinyl thought. It did look like her, though…

Vinyl shook her head, and concentrated on the tables. When she looked up again, the gray Earth pony was gone.

_Yeah, it couldn't have been her. Why would anyone that classy be in a club like this, anyway? _Vinyl thought. Still, it would have been cool. Someone as famous as Octavia Melodia showing up in her club would be a great boost to attendance.

Yawning, she went to her dressing room, ready to call it a night. After tomorrow's show, she had the weekend off, and planned on just relaxing and maybe doing some composing. She was looking forward to that. Always got to keep the material fresh to stay in vogue. She washed her face off, and grinned at herself in the mirror.

"Not a bad night," she said to herself, smiling at her magenta-eyed reflection.

"Not a bad night at all," said a voice from behind her.

Vinyl yelped and whirled, her horn flaring. To her shock, standing right behind her, an amused smirk on her face, was Octavia. The cellist chuckled, idly flicking a lock of wild neon blue mane out of Vinyl's stunned face. "I just wanted to compliment you on tonight's show."

Vinyl stared at her incredulously. "How… how did you get past the bouncers?" she demanded.

"I am a ninja. Fear me!" Octavia teased, looking around the dressing room. "Rather… sparse for such a successful DJ," she said. "Didn't you DJ the wedding reception of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor?"

Vinyl frowned. "Yeah, I did. So what? I had bills to pay, I had to replace some stuff after the Changeling attack, and I never went in for any fancy stuff to begin with."

Octavia nodded, smiling. "So you're frugal, then. Good, good..."

Vinyl shrugged. "Well, you just have to..." she started to say, blinking and realizing what she was saying. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!"

"I wanted something different," Octavia said. She then learned forward and kissed Vinyl passionately, stunning the DJ into paralysis. After a long moment, she broke the kiss, smirking. "And it seems that you want something new as well."

"Bwah..." Vinyl managed after a moment, blushing and staring at the gray Earth pony in shock, unable to do anything else.

Octavia turned, smirking. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Vinyl Scratch," she said. "You will see me again."

Vinyl shook her head. She looked out the window of her dressing room at the clear night sky, as if praying to Princess Luna for strength. But when she looked back, Octavia had vanished.

Vinyl shook her head. "Weird..."

Two other talents who performed at the club, a heavyset Earth pony rapper named Beatbox and a heavy metal pegasus named Jam Session, came in to visit her.

"Sweet beats tonight, Vinyl," Beatbox said, his voice a bass almost as thundering as Vinyl's speakers. He noticed right away when Vinyl didn't respond, just staring at the spot where Octavia was.

"You really had 'em going, girl," Jam Session said, his mane wild and unkempt. "You shook the house big time! You..." Beatbox smacked Jam Session, who then realized that Vinyl seemed dumbstruck by something.

"Something wrong?" Beatbox said. Vinyl blinked, shaking her head to clear it.

"I'm fine, it's just..." she said. "Well, one of the guests got back into my dressing room."

Jam Session chuckled. "Someone got past Big Time?" he said, "Pft, I doubt it."

Vinyl shook her head. "Well, she got past him all right," she said. "Came right into my room."

Jam Session blinked. "She?"

Beatbox snorted. "That explains it, then. Big Time could never resist a pretty flank," he said.

Vinyl rolled her eyes. "Some bouncer we got, eh boys? Makes you feel so safe," she said.

The two musicians chuckled appreciatively at the joke. Jam Session shook his head in amusement and said, "Anyway, you said she. Do you know who it was? Anyone we know?"

Vinyl hesitated. "Well... It was that cellist, Octavia Melodia. I noticed her in the crowd earlier..."

Beatbox looked surprised. "Someone that classy in our little club? She may be less boring than I thought she was."

Jam Session frowned. "That still doesn't explain why you were just standin' there, though..."

Vinyl blushed, looking away. She knew how Jam Session would take it, but she also knew that he'd never leave it alone until he found out. "She... She said she wanted something different... and she kissed me."

Beatbox blinked, a confused look crossing his face. "'Wanted something different?'"

Jam Session grinned widely. "KISSED YOU! And you were standin' there so long, you must have enjoyed it! Ooooh, is you a 'leslie' now? Is you gonna make out with the ladies on stage? What else did the two of you do?"

Beatbox smacked him. "'Leslie?' Luna's horn, dude. Show SOME class," he muttered.

Vinyl just smirked. "Nono, he deserves to know," she said. She smiled teasingly, setting her shades aside. When she spoke again, it was a sultry, breathy voice. "We made mad, passionate love, right over there on my table. Our tongues and bodies entwined, our hooves stroking each other's coats... It was a mad, Sapphic bacchanal..."

Jam Session gulped, silently grateful he was one of the few ponies that wore pants.

Vinyl continued teasing him. "Oh, it was glorious... We brought each other to the moon over and over again. But there was only one thing missing..."

"W-what was that?" Jam Session stammered.

"A big, strong, thick man..." Vinyl cooed. "Such a shame Beatbox wasn't available."

Jam Session scowled, realizing he'd been had. Both Vinyl and Beatbox laughed at him. "Seriously, though," Vinyl said. "She kissed me, that's all. It caught me off guard."

Beatbox frowned. "Weird... I heard some rumors in the classical music community that Octavia had been acting strangely ever since Discord's attack."

Jam Session chuckled. "I think it's hot. I mean, she may be a stiff, but she's still one of the hottest flanks in Equestria. And here she is taking an interest in another of the hottest flanks in Equestria."

Vinyl blushed. "You keep saying hot you're gonna get burned one day," she teased.

"Still don't change the fact that it's hot," Jam Session said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Boy, you got about as much class as an empty schoolhouse," Beatbox said.

Vinyl laughed. Jam Session stuck her tongue out at her.

Beatbox chuckled. "Still, you gotta admit, Vinyl. That kiss did leave you kinda flustered. You sure you didn't enjoy it?"

"She's a better kisser than Jam Session, that's for damn sure," Vinyl teased. But she knew Beatbox was right. She could still taste Octavia on her lips, still felt warm from the kiss.

She was not a lesbian. At least, she didn't think so. Just because the few stallions she had been with had been unable to satisfy her, that didn't mean she was a fillyfooler... did it?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Moonlight Lounge…_

_Later that evening..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A lone Earth pony stallion with a blue coat and blonde mane sat at the bar, sipping his drink calmly. He turned and smiled when Octavia came through the door. "Have fun club-hopping, Tavi?"

Octavia grinned widely. "That I did, Frederic. Although I actually went to only one club," she said. "Destiny Night."

Frederic Horseshoepin looked thoughtful for a moment, and blinked in realization. "Is that where that famous disc jockey, DJ-P0n3, makes her home?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "I refuse to call her that. The moment I saw it written out, I knew I'd never use that name for her," she said.

Frederic chuckled. "Fair enough," he said as Octavia sat down at the bar with him. "Is she as good as people on the club scene say she is?"

Octavia blushed. "Even better. She's BEAUTIFUL," she said. "And the way she makes her music... I could feel each beat inside me as if it were my own heartbeat. I definitely want to see her again."

Frederic grinned. "Well well. Has our lovely cellist found someone at last?"

Octavia smirked. "Maybe... Maybe..." she said, turning to the bartender and ordering.

Frederic sipped his drink. "You obviously desire her," he said. "But what if she doesn't return the feeling?"

Octavia casually sipped her drink. "Then I will simply seek her friendship," she said, a determined expression on her face. "I'm not giving up, Frederic. Discord may have been a monster, but he was completely right about me. I've kept myself locked away for too long. I need something more in my life. And the moment I saw her, I knew that something was Vinyl Scratch."

Frederic raised his glass in a toast, and Octavia reciprocated. "To passion, then," he said. "And proving to mad gods of chaos that we are more than what we are."

Octavia grinned, clinking her glass against Frederic's. "Here here," she agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The next evening..._

_Destiny Night..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vinyl Scratch found herself uncharacteristically hesitant as she waited for Beatbox to finish his act. The massive Earth pony had the crowd jumping to his hip-hop beats, the rapper seemingly never needing to take a breath as he belted out his powerful rhymes.

It was something every performer had, and practically a requirement to work at Destiny Night. Each one had the power to keep the crowd enthralled, to keep them coming back for more night after night. Vinyl, Beatbox, and Jam Session were the three that were best at it, a trait that had helped them bond. Each one's music comforted the other in their own way.

Vinyl bobbed her head idly to Beatbox's songs, letting the rhythm flow through her, putting her back into her own rhythm as she prepared to give her own performance at the DJ tables once Beatbox was done. A smile slowly returned to her face as she started to feel ready to go out and perform.

And then she saw Octavia again, sitting casually in the audience, throwing her off-rhythm completely. She wasn't dancing like so many others were, but she didn't seem to hate Beatbox's music, either, her hoof idly tapping to the beat. Vinyl gulped, having a sinking feeling that she was here to see her again.

And she could still feel that kiss on her lips, could still taste her...

She shook her head and tried to clear it, tried to focus on the oncoming performance. Beatbox actually finished his set earlier, but upon seeing Vinyl looking flustered backstage, decided to do one more song, a silly, comedic rap he knew that the DJ liked, to try and help her relax.

No one caught Beatbox's glance backstage, save for Octavia. So only she managed to realize why Beatbox decided to respond to the calls for one more song.

_He's doing this to try and help Vinyl rally, _Octavia thought. _ It seems I had a greater affect on her than I thought. If it affects her performance tonight, I may have to go about this differently... _

Beatbox finished the song and headed offstage to wild cheers and laughter. Vinyl greeted him gratefully. "Thanks, m'man," she said. "That was a pick-me-up I needed."

Beatbox nodded. "I saw Octavia in the audience," he said. "You gonna be okay?"

Vinyl thought for a moment, and nodded. "Yeah, I will. I mean, I've had affectionate fans before, right?"

"Right..." Beatbox said, still clearly worried about her. The crew finished cleaning up the stage and setting up Vinyl Scratch's tables. As the crowd sat down again, they began clapping in rhythm, hooves stomping the floor. Vinyl went out to her tables in total darkness, and put her trademark grin on her face.

"All right fillies and gentlecolts, let's rock the house tonight!" she said, singing the last few words, an autotuner on her headset mike adding effects to her voice. "DJ-P0n3, the Diva of Dubstep is in da house once again, so let's make a little love, and make a lotta noise!"

The crowd cheered wildly, and got up and danced as Vinyl began her set. Thundering bass filled the building like water, even people on the upper floors able to hear the music clearly as if they were right up against the speakers. Vinyl worked the tables expertly, switching songs and playing with the records without even using her magic, never once losing a step, never once losing a beat.

Except once.

She saw Octavia in the audience again, dancing and swaying to the beat just like last time. As Vinyl watched her, she felt a strange warmth filling her. Thrown off-rhythm, she almost didn't notice as a song was about to end, and briefly struggled to catch up. But she managed it, no one in the audience save Octavia, who had a look of concern flash across her face briefly, noticing.

The session ended to wild cheering as always, Vinyl making a grand exit from the stage. She went back to her dressing room and promptly slammed her face on her desk.

Beatbox came in, Jam Session heading out to the stage for the last act of the night. "You okay?" he asked.

Vinyl shook her head. "I almost missed a transition, Beatbox. That's... that's never happened to me before..."

Beatbox frowned. "Still, you managed to recover, so that's something at least..."

Vinyl sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she said. "I mean, just 'cause somepony kissed me ONCE..."

Beatbox shrugged. "Maybe you liked it," he said.

Vinyl scowled. "I'm no fillyfooler," she muttered.

Beatbox looked at her steadily. "Would it be so bad if you were? After Princess Celestia tore that TV preacher, Reverend By-The-Book, several new ones for makin' threats against this couple in Ponyville a couple years back, folks have been a lot more open about gettin' together with whomever they want."

Vinyl cringed. "I just..." she stammered. "Look. Just because all twelve guys I've gone out with haven't worked out or haven't been attractive to me, doesn't mean that I like mares instead."

"Then why is Octavia the only one that ever had a kiss that affected you like that?" Beatbox pressed.

Vinyl hesitated. Before she could answer, Octavia appeared behind them again, startling them.

"Vinyl? I wanted to apologize," she said.

"HOW IN BLAZES DID YOU GET PAST BIG TIME?" Beatbox bellowed, a baffled expression on his face.

Octavia snorted. "Like that slowpoke can catch me," she said. "And anyway, like I said, I wished to apologize."

Vinyl blinked. "For what?"

"You seemed to fumble a little during your set. I noticed it when you were looking at me," Octavia said. She came up to Vinyl and nuzzled her, the DJ freezing and blushing brightly. "If it was my fault, then I wish to apologize. I do seek your affection, but I do not wish to affect your career."

Vinyl swallowed hard, and managed to smile. "I-It's cool. I recovered, so no big deal," she stammered.

Octavia smiled warmly, Vinyl feeling herself blush even harder. "Good," the cellist said, "I'm glad. I want to keep coming, but I think I'll sit farther back than I do. Your music is nothing short of exquisite."

Vinyl grinned weakly. "N-Never thought someone of the orchestral set would be into dubstep," she said.

Octavia chuckled. "Surprised me, too," she said. "Listen, do you have a day off tomorrow?"

Vinyl blinked, the question catching her off-guard. "Yeah, I got the weekend off. Why?"

Octavia grinned. "I want to talk to you for a bit, if that's all right. I'll take you to whatever restaurant you like for dinner tomorrow, around seven-ish, all my treat," she offered.

Vinyl quirked an eyebrow curiously. It seemed like an innocent enough request. "Well... I do like that buffet place down on Gallopsford Road, the Golden Saddle... They got this new chocolate fondue thing in and cotton candy..."

Octavia nodded. "Superb. It's a date then," she said. Before Vinyl could protest the terminology, Octavia kissed her, Vinyl meeping softly. Octavia held the kiss for a long moment, Vinyl starting to feel herself relax into it. As she did, Octavia pulled away and trotted out the door, leaving a dazed Vinyl and a stunned Beatbox.

"...DAMN," Beatbox said after a long moment.

Vinyl's thoughts were muddled. _She kisses like a goddess oh sweet Celestia did I just agree to go on a date with a girl she tastes like strawberries is it a perfume she uses what am I doing why am I feeling this way about another mare she is gorgeous I'm not a fillyfooler why do I feel like this... _

Beatbox was the first to recover. He nudged Vinyl, who shook her head, managing to clear it for the most part.

"Did what I think just happen... happen?" Beatbox asked.

Vinyl Scratch nodded numbly. "Yep... I'm going on a date. With a mare," she said.

Beatbox hesitated for a moment, and chuckled. "Well, considering how much of a royal bozo your last boyfriend was, ANYTHING is a step up, right?"

Vinyl blinked... and began to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I guess so," she said. "She seems nice enough, at any rate. I'll just go and talk. Doesn't mean anything else has to happen."

"Right," Beatbox said.

"No reason a couple of galpals can't go out and have a meal together, even ones that just met," Vinyl said.

Beatbox nodded. "No reason at all," he said.

There was a long pause.

"You can still taste the kiss, can't you?" Beatbox asked.

"Yes," Vinyl said in a small voice. "I... I don't know what's going on, Beatbox. My heart is racing, I feel warm all over... I've never felt this way before."

Beatbox gently placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Go to the dinner. Talk with her," he said. "JUST talk with her, see where it goes from there. And remember, you always got me and Jam to talk to."

Vinyl smiled. But that didn't change the fact that she was scared out of her wits...

And yet strangely, she found herself... surprisingly eager...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Poco a Poco

_**Off-Rhythm**_

_**By Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires**_

_**A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction**_

_ All characters and concepts not original copyrighted to Hasbro and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons. All original characters and concepts copyrighted to me, so don't use without permission, please. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Golden Saddle..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vinyl Scratch gulped, standing across the street from the restaurant. She had no idea why she was doing this. No matter how much she tried to think otherwise, no matter how many other ways she tried to put it, she was going on a date. With a mare she just met.

With a mare who's kisses were far more satisfying than any stallion's, even those of her foalhood friends, Beatbox and Jam Session.

_Oh STOP IT, _she told herself. _It's not like being gay is a sin. And even if you aren't, you need to get out more anyway. Get out of your rut, break your carefully cultivated rhythm for once in your life_!

Vinyl shook her head, and sighed. "Okay. Onward to glory, then."

She stepped into the restaurant. It was as it had always been, a bustling place filled with families and people who just came to get a good meal. She looked around for Octavia, spotting her chatting amiably with two other Earth ponies, a blue male with a blonde mane, and a golden female with a reddish mane, both with music Cutie Marks.

_So it's not going to be the two of us alone this time. _She felt... oddly relieved. She smiled and hesitantly walked up to them.

Octavia was the first to notice her. "Ah, there you are. I'd like you to meet two of my bandmates, Frederic Horsehoepin, our pianist, and Beauty Brass, our brass instrument specialist," she said.

"A pleasure to meet you," Frederic said.

"So you're the one that Tavi's so taken with," Beauty Brass said, grinning.

Vinyl noted the wedding bands on the tails of Beauty Brass and Frederic, smiling and nodding. "Pleased ta meetcha," she said, sitting down with them.

Frederic smiled. "And you as well. And before you say anything, no, you may not call me Fred. I don't even let my best friend and my wife get away with that."

Vinyl snickered. "Hey, fair enough. Freddy," she teased. Octavia and Beauty Brass snickered.

Frederic facehoofed. "Aaand I just walked right into that one," he muttered.

"Leave the door hanging loose and someone will slam it in your face," Vinyl said.

"An interesting philosophy," Octavia said.

"Survival tactic," Vinyl said. "Business at that club is rather cutthroat. Me and my boys earned our spots, but we have to be on the look out for wanna-bes trying to take them."

"Interesting," Octavia said, looking honestly fascinated.

Vinyl shrugged. "Facts of life sometimes," she said. "Sometimes you gotta work to keep what you have. Redshoe, the guy who runs the club, he's not exactly the best boss to work for, but so long as you keep bringing the crowds in, he treats you well enough."

Octavia frowned. "Now that's something I could never abide by, having an employer who cares for cash rather than the music," she said.

Vinyl chuckled. "Eh, it's a living. I'm sure you three have had to deal with jerkass managers in your time," she said.

Frederic smirked. "True, true," he said. "Remember when Prince Blueblood was our orchestra's sponsor for a year?"

Octavia groaned. "That idiot," she muttered. "What an overblown hassle he was."

Beauty Brass rolled her eyes. "He was so inept at managing us, I'm surprised he actually knew the difference between a clarinet and a Clair de Lune," he said.

The four musicians laughed. "Oh geez..." Vinyl said. "Yeah, I actually have experience with Blueblood m'self. The idiot kept coming to me for about a month. Was he as racist then as he was now?"

Octavia nodded. "Probably worse to us then he was around you," she said, smirking. "He couldn't even begin to fathom how anything other than unicorns could bring such music."

Vinyl snickered. "Yep, sounds like Blueblood all right," she said. "I'm SO glad I never accepted his invitations back to his estate. It would have taken forever to get the stink of idiot out of me."

Octavia grinned. "Well, that just goes to show you that you have taste," she said. _And you taste pretty good, _she mentally added, blushing despite herself.

Vinyl blushed. "Just doin' what I can with what I got," the unicorn said.

"Doing rather well, considering that you make your own music," Octavia commented.

Vinyl blushed. "You... You can tell?" she stammered.

Octavia nodded, smiling warmly. "When I first became interested in you," she said, "I decided to do some research to fill myself in on what dubstep was all about. And I've noticed that a lot of what you play doesn't match anything on the market today." She blushed a little, and added, "And to tell you the truth, and I'm not just saying this because I'm fond of you, your music is better than a lot of what's on the market today."

Vinyl's eyes widened, her blush intensifying. "You really like it?" she said, smiling widely without realizing it. "I-I mean, I've always loved composing, but with the way my talents took me, I figured I'd go without gettin' known for it."

Octavia grinned, nuzzling her. "Oh, yes indeed. Quality music deserves to be appreciated," she said.

Beauty Brass nodded. "I actually followed Octavia into the club one night," she said. "While I personally am not into your brand of music, Ms. Scratch, I do remember some of the songs you played during your set being of a higher quality than most. There is some real talent there."

Vinyl blushed brightly. The artist in her was delighted beyond measure that her work was being recognized, and by members of a well-known high society group of musicians. Something else inside of her was still trying to adjust to the fact that her body was enjoying the cellist's touch, and how warm it made her feel...

Octavia smiled when she noticed Vinyl's reaction to the nuzzle, and nodded inwardly. _Progress, _she thought. _But take it slow, Tavi. She has to want you as much as you want her. No need to scare her off. _

Vinyl gulped hard, and managed to speak. "I really appreciate it, folks," she said. "Sometimes it gets frustrating, not knowing whether the crowds are cheering because they enjoyed your music or because their all so drunk they'd cheer someone reading the phone book."

Octavia sighed. "We have the opposite problem," she said. "We sometimes can't tell if the crowds are applauding because our performance was good and they honestly appreciate it or they're just glad its over."

Vinyl quirked an eyebrow, removing her glasses. "...Really? I figured it was just because jumpin' up and cheerin' was rude during an orchestra concert," she said.

Beauty Brass chuckled softly. "It is. But there are times when we've noticed ponies asleep in the audience," she said.

Frederic sighed. "Classical and orchestral music doesn't have the same pull it used to," he said. "It's depressing to think about, but there are days when I wonder if the people coming to our concerts do so because it's the society thing to do."

"Wow," Vinyl said softly. "Frustration all around, I guess..."

Octavia nodded. "Indeed," she said. "But for the love of music, we soldier on. Even if I could not perform, I would still play for my own enjoyment."

Vinyl grinned. "That's a sentiment I can get behind," she said, nodding.

Octavia smiled, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Excellent," she said. "Then let's eat before our stomachs start a concerto of their own."

Vinyl blushed brightly, nodding. Frederic shook his head as he got up with the others. "A little forward there, aren't you Tavi?" he asked her quietly.

Octavia grinned. "I can't help it," she said, blushing. "She's one of the most gorgeous mares I've ever met, and in more ways than one, too. And she's just so adorable when she gets all shy like that..."

Vinyl sat there for a moment, gently rubbing her cheek where she was kissed. She had overheard what Octavia had said, the words running through her mind over and over.

Beauty Brass nudged her gently. "You okay, dear?"

Vinyl eeped, startled. "YEAH! Yeah, I'm fine!" she said, laughing nervously. "I just... Y'hear words like that before, and they don't seem to mean as much, but then y'hear them from someone else and..."

Beauty Brass just smiled.

Vinyl coughed, and got up to go to the buffet. After a moment, she asked Beauty Brass, "Hey... um... If you don't mind my asking... How did you and Freddy get together?"

Beauty Brass blushed, smiling warmly. "We actually met when we first joined the Canterlot Philharmonic. Frederic was just as stuffy as you could imagine, but oh so very handsome. But as time went on, we started warming up to each other. We began to notice we had the same interests, and that the interests we didn't share were actually... well, interesting."

Vinyl chuckled.

Beauty Brass sighed wistfully. "We began dating. We began to realize how much we enjoyed each other's company..." She blushed. "And then we began to 'enjoy each other's company.' Nightly."

"Aheh," Vinyl laughed, blushing. "Makin' that sweet music of the night?"

"And praising Luna to the high heavens," she said, grinning. "Shortly after we started getting serious, Frederic proposed. And to my endless delight, I found myself wanting to spend my life with him as well. We've been married ever since."

"Giving away all my trade secrets to make the mares jealous, love?" Frederic said, kissing his wife and smirking, a plate full of food held in one hoof. "Remember, there's only one of me to go around."

"And you're all mine," Beauty Brass said, grinning.

_Tavi's friends are cool, _Vinyl thought, much to her surprise. She smiled, and got some food for herself as well, joining the others back at the table. She teased them lightly about having to carry their food in their hooves while she levitated hers along.

Octavia just grinned. "We may not have telekinesis, true. But that just means that Earth ponies tend to more skilled with their hooves," she said. Leaning in, she whispered in Vinyl's ear. "MUCH more skilled."

Vinyl blushed brightly, realizing the implications of what that meant. But to her amazement, she found herself grinning at the suggestion.

Octavia smirked. "So tell me about your friends," she said. "I met one of them the last time I was there... Large fellow, Earth pony..."

Vinyl shook her head, regaining her senses. "Um... Yeah! Him. That was Beatbox. Me, him, and this pegasus named Jam Session, we grew up together, can tell each other anything. Beatbox is a rapper down at the club, although he's working on getting his big recording contract. After that, he just has to deal his way out of his contract at the club, and he'll be all set."

Octavia nodded. "He seemed charming enough," she said.

Vinyl grinned. "Yeah, he's a sweetheart," she said. "He'll always stand by you when you're in trouble."

Beauty Brass and Frederic traded amused smiles. "And this Jam Session fellow?" Frederic asked.

Vinyl snickered, resting her forelegs on the table. "Dumber than a sack of hammers and a total pervert. Seemed thrilled by the idea of Tavi here coming onto me."

Octavia grinned wickedly. "Well then! Perhaps we should give him a show the next time we see him."

Vinyl blushed brightly, her horn sparking. "Bwable..." she managed, taken completely off-guard.

Beauty Brass shook her head. "Really, Tavi," she said.

Octavia raised her forehooves, nodding. "My apologies," she said, smiling. "The opportunity for a tease was just too good."

"Fleeble bwam..." Vinyl stammered, still blushing, her mind unable to get the image of herself and Octavia locked in a passionate embrace out of her head. Her horn sparked again.

Frederic smirked. "Another advantage Earth ponies have over unicorns: it's less obvious to tell when we're aroused."

Vinyl blinked, and chuckled nervously. "Heheh... Sorry... I haven't been out on a date in a while..."

Octavia nodded. "Anyway, you were speaking of Jam Session?"

Vinyl nodded, coughing and taking a moment to recover herself. "Yeah. He's a doofus and a perv, but he's a good pony." She sipped her drink, and added, "He and Beatbox are the only guys I've ever let mount me."

Octavia quirked an eyebrow, interested. "Really now,"she said.

"Well," Beauty Brass said, unfazed by Vinyl's forwardness, "If you had to pick and choose your first, I suppose your foalhood friends would be good choices."

Vinyl nodded. "Yeah. They enjoyed it, but honestly..." she shrugged. "I don't know. We're still pals, even if we aren't sharing a bed anymore."

Octavia tried to hide her relief. _So she's tried men and found them unsatisfying. A point in my favor. _She calmly sipped her wine as her only response. _Calm down, calm down, Tavi. Let things come as they may. _

Vinyl smiled wistfully. "But they were good times, and I wouldn't trade them for anything," she said.

Frederic nodded. "Here here," he said, raising his glass. "An excellent way of thinking."

Vinyl grinned.

The rest of the date proceeded calmly, Vinyl, Octavia, Frederic, and Beauty Brass making idle conversation as they ate their food, laughing and chatting. The four musicians shared their experiences in the music world, both good and bad, Vinyl enjoying herself greatly with the three concert musicians.

Once they were done, they parted ways, Frederic and Beauty Brass taking a separate taxi home than the others.

"That went rather well, I think," Frederic said.

Beauty Brass nodded. "No awkward silences, at least," she said.

Frederic frowned, nodding. "Yes... I'm glad Octavia's doing things like this. With her condition..."

Beauty Brass patted his leg reassuringly. "There were no flareups tonight. Plus, the place she has planned for as all next time is good and noisy as well."

Frederic shook his head. "Still... Should she have told Vinyl about her 'issue?' I mean, this is kind of a big thing..."

Beauty Brass sighed. "This is Tavi's project, dear," she said. "She has to take care of that little detail on her own and when she's ready..."

Back with Octavia and Vinyl, as the two were watching them go, Octavia smiled and said, "Well, that went all right, I think."

Vinyl grinned widely. "Yeah... Yeah, it did! I had fun," she said.

Octavia smiled. "Would you be up for a second go-around sometime?"

Vinyl thought about it, and blushed, realizing she wanted to see her again. "Yeah... Yeah, I would!"

Octavia smiled. "I know this great karaoke bar on the outskirts of town. It does good business, but is never too crowded."

Vinyl nodded. "I think I know where you mean," she said.

Octavia nodded. "Good. Bring your two friends next time. If Beauty and Frederic are up to it, they can come too."

Vinyl snickered. "Sounds almost like a triple date, then," she said.

Octavia smirked, stroking Vinyl's chin with a hoof. "Only if they swing the same way I do, my dear DJ," she said.

Vinyl blushed brightly, her horn sparking. She started to stammer something, but Octavia silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss. Vinyl felt a surge go through her, a delighted coming from her throat unbidden. Octavia grinned, leaving the DJ to recover. She hailed a taxi and drove off.

"Such a wonderful evening, don't you think?" she told the cab driver as he guided the coach along at a steady trot.

"Where too, ma'am?" the driver said, the white-furred stallion not turning around to look at her.

Octavia told him the street number. "I think it's a beautiful evening," she said. "Things are going quite well for me. How about yourself?"

The cab driver sighed. "Ma'am, I saw you kissing that mare. I don't really approve of it, so I'd rather just do my job and get you home..."

Octavia frowned. "I'm just making friendly conversa..."

The cab driver shook his head. "Ma'am, no. I don't want to talk to you."

Octavia pouted. "Fine, fine, be that way."

The cab driver nodded, and drove on. As they went away from the downtown area, the sounds slowly faded, leaving just the sound of the cab driver's hooves on the pavement, surprisingly quiet.

Octavia fidgeted uncomfortably. _Too quiet... _

"So what do you think of dubstep?" she asked, wanting to do anything to break the silence.

"I don't like it, nor do I like two ponies of the same gender being romantic with one another," the cab driver said. "Now please, be quiet."

Octavia scowled at him, adjusting herself in the cab's seat. She waited silently as the driver moved through the quiet towns, the sound of his hoofsteps surprisingly soft.

_Too quiet, _she thought. She tried to calm down, tried to remember what the therapist had told her. But the cab driver was taking too long, moving too quietly._ Too quiet... _ she thought. As the quiet went on, her heart began to pound harder and harder, her breathing coming faster and faster._ Too quiet too quiet too QUIET TOO QUIET!_

Octavia began humming tunelessly, the sound slowly calming her down. The cab driver glared back at her, but she ignored him, concentrating on the sound.

_So long as there is sound, _Octavia thought, _then everything will be all right. _

Vinyl, for her part, was left dizzied by the kiss. She giggled, almost skipping home as she thought about how well the night went.

_I think I may actually have a thing for her! _Vinyl thought. She didn't know if it was love, but it was certainly attraction. _Am I gay? _she thought. _Well, maybe. If nothing else, I definitely like her. Her kisses are amazing. _

Still feeling buzzed, she breezed through her second day off, heading back into the club with a big smile on her face. She met up with Jam Session and Beatbox in the locker room area.

"I take it everything went well?" Beatbox said, noticing how chipper Vinyl looked.

Vinyl blushed. "We had a good time," she said.

Jam Session grinned widely. "A 'good time,' eh?"

Vinyl shoved him. "We just had dinner, is all!" she said. "She brought two of her bandmates from the orchestra with her."

Beatbox went wide-eyed. "Really now," he said, looking thoughtful.

Jam pouted. "Aww, so no kissy kissy on your own yet?"

Vinyl stuck out her tongue at him. "Sorry. No fantasies for you to clop to tonight," she said, giggling. "But it was fun. She invited you two schmucks along the next time we both get some time off. I think she wants us to go to the Shoe Inn Bar."

Beatbox chuckled. "She's smarter than I thought," he said.

Jam and Vinyl looked at him with confusion. Beatbox grinned. "Well, think about it," the Earth pony said. "You've only been out with stallions before, right? Never a mare? She knew you'd probably be nervous. So she brought her buds along, made it more casual. And now she's inviting us along, so you'll still be at ease."

Vinyl blushed brightly. "That... makes a lot of sense actually..."

Beatbox chuckled. "I think she's really into you, Scratch. Especially if she's goin' to all this trouble to make you comfortable."

Vinyl gasped softly, putting a hoof to her chest. _She's doing this... for me? _

Jam grinned. "Sweeeet! Maybe I will get to see two hotties kiss after all!"

"Keep it sheathed, Jam Session," said a foreboding voice. "We do want to keep this place SOMETHING of a family establishment."

A towering pegasus stomped into the room, pale white with a black mane, his cutie mark bearing an image of an X-ray of a broken bone. He sneered down at Vinyl Scratch, who just put her shades on and glared right back.

"Is your ritzy girlfriend gonna show up tonight?" he demanded.

Vinyl shrugged. "Dunno, Big Time," she said.

Big Time scowled. "Well, make sure she actually checks with me this time. I'll let her in if you want her to come in, but she needs to obey the damn rules," he snapped, storming off.

Jam Session laughed at him. "Not our fault you got the reaction time of a drunk tortoise!" he jeered.

"Jerk," Beatbox muttered.

Vinyl sneered at him. "Hard to believe that his little brother Roid Rage is so much of a sweetheart," she said.

Beatbox gave her a confused look. Jam Session chuckled. "I know him. Roid Rage is this big ol' dude that lives in Ponyville. He doesn't do the drugs, but he's built like he eats steroids as a breakfast cereal and has got puny wings. He's also one of the nicest dudes you ever met. Especially compared to his utter ass of a brother."

Vinyl nodded. "Yeah, really."

Beatbox rolled his eyes. "Still, next time you see Tavi you should tell her to actually check with him. Big Time's Redshoe's second, and he could cause some trouble. You know how possessive he is of the talent that works here."

Jam Session nodded. "Yeah. Remember how much he griped at you for DJing the Shining Armor/Cadance wedding?"

Vinyl shook her head, scoffing. "I'll deal with Redshoe if the time comes. Right now, I just want to focus on the fact that I think I may be in love and oh dear Celestia did I say that last part out loud?" she stammered.

Jam Session laughed.

Beatbox shook his head, chuckling. "Well, let's just give it time. Octavia's got you feelin' good, so you're on a buzz. But I do got high hopes for you two. This is the happiest I've seen you in a while."

Vinyl grinned, blushing when she realized that Beatbox was right. She WAS happy!

And it felt great.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Cadenza Appassionata

_**Off-Rhythm**_

_**Chapter 3: Cadenza Appassionata**_

_**By Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires**_

_**A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction**_

_ All characters and concepts not original copyrighted to Hasbro and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons. All original characters and concepts copyrighted to me, so don't use without permission, please. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Destiny Nights..._

_Three days after their last date..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So when you two gonna see each other again?" Jam Session teased, Vinyl groaning in annoyance .

"I don't know, all right?" Vinyl said. "I guess whenever we both have some time off."

Beatbox gently smacked Jam in the back of the head. "Lay off," he said. "They both got they own lives, they'll meet up again when they can."

Jam laughed. "Aw, c'mon! I just wanna be sure that Vinyl's keeping up with this, y'know? This is the first time she's been serious with someone since she's dated US!"

Vinyl facehoofed. "Back to that again?" she said sardonically.

Jam blushed. "Yeah, well... We may not have worked out, but I'm still pretty fond of ya," he said. "I like seeing you happy."

Beatbox shook his head, chuckling. "That I can agree to, at least," he said.

Vinyl blushed. "Well... Tavi does have a concert this week, on the day the club's closed for renovations. Maybe I can go see her show, maybe return the favor she's given me?"

"That'd be good," Jam said.

"Just try not to get too bored," Beatbox said.

Vinyl blinked. "Huh?"

Beatbox shook his head. "I went to an orchestra concert with a date one time, about a month after we stopped seein' each other seriously. I fell asleep halfway through."

Jam blinked. "Wait, was that the prissy little hussy from Canterlot? Upper Crust, I think her name was?"

"Uh huh," Beatbox said. "I dumped her the instant I realized she was just trying to make her boyfriend Jet Set jealous."

"Ouch," Vinyl laughed. "Bet that was a kick in the society."

Beatbox grumped. "I was tempted to kick her for reals," he said. "Nopony makes fun of my friends."

"Awww," Vinyl and Jam teased.

Beatbox just grinned lazily.

Big Time stormed in again, interrupting the moment. "Your ritzy girlfriend coming tonight?"

Vinyl sighed. "I don't know, all right? She just shows up! We're not at the 'planned visits' stage," she said.

Big Time growled. "Well, next time you see her, tell her to check in with me first."

"Yes sir! Anything else sir?" Vinyl said, saluting.

Big Time fluffed his wings irritably. "Look," he snarled. "I'm not against you having your girlfriend come to the back and visit you after a set, despite what the boss thinks. But damn it, it's my job to keep the performers safe. If word gets out that some ritzy pony is sneaking by me, how long do you think it will be before someone with worse intentions starts trying to get back to you? You're an attractive mare, Vinyl, and you've been lucky so far that you haven't had some crazy stalker after you. But luck can change quickly. Jam, Beatbox, same applies to you."

That gave the three musicians pause. "...I'll talk to Tavi next time I see her," Vinyl said.

"You still don't have to be a jerk about everything," Jam said.

"It's the only way I can get you fucking prima donnas to listen to me," Big Time snarled, heading back out.

Jam frowned. "...Well, crud. I think we have to be nicer to him now and I don't wanna."

Vinyl chuckled. "Ahh, he's all right," she said. "He's just got a lousy boss."

"I been nice to him," Beatbox teased. "It's Jam who treats him like something what comes out of his butt."

Jam frowned. "I just... I just don't like him, okay? He's been rude to us since we started here without us doing anything to him beforehand, he butts in where he doesn't belong... Also, I don't like the fact that he works willingly for a scumbag like Redshoe."

"We all work for him" Beatbox said, shrugging.

"Can you honestly say that you wouldn't leave this place the instant you got a chance to?" Jam Session said. "I'm not the best singer around, I got enough sense to admit that. But damn it, you two have got what it takes to make it big!"

Vinyl shook her head. "I'm just a DJ," she said. "I'm nothing special."

"There's a cellist, a rapper, and a rock and roller who disagree with that," Beatbox said softly, he and Jam smiling warmly.

Vinyl blushed. _I have some of the best friends ever, _she thought.

"Well... Okay, I guess," she said. "I do kinda wanna get out of this place someday. But there's no rush. I got a good rhythm going here."

Jam shook his head. "Vinyl, sometimes the song's gotta go off-rhythm to move on."

Vinyl paused. The thought had never occurred to her before.

Beatbox snickered. "Jam, I gotta admit. Most of the time you got less sense than an empty piggy bank. But sometimes you can manage to be profound."

Jam chuckled and took a zen pose, standing on unsteadily one hoof. "I am the Buddha of Boogaloo," he said. "Listen to my wise words and you shall be free of all your worries."

Without even turning around, Vinyl gave him a telekinetic shove, knocking him over. Beatbox guffawed, Vinyl smirking and putting on her trademark shades, heading out to do her set.

The next day, the renovations on the club began. She'd have two days off, so she decided to go to the orchestra concert. She combed her mane and tail into a reasonable shape, and pulled out an old dress she had barely worn (Pinkie Pie's fashion-designer friend gave it to her as a birthday present... Rarity, Vinyl thought her name was) and put it on. She sighed, and shook her head.

"I look silly," she said. She put on her trademark sunglasses, feeling a bit better about herself, and went to the concert hall.

Almost immediately she felt out of place.

Ritzy ponies of all kind were attending, some buying tickets still. She put herself in line, trying to look as prim and proper as possible. It didn't stop some ponies from noticing her and chuckling, Vinyl's blush growing brighter and brighter.

_I don't stand out that much, do I? _she thought, wishing there was at least one more pony with a white coat. She came up to the ticket booth and said, "One please."

The ticket taker stared at her. "...Aren't you in the wrong place?" he said, the Earth pony visibly confused.

Vinyl shook her head. "No, I don't think so. This is where the orchestra is playing tonight, right?"

"Yes," the blue Earth pony said, his eyes narrowing. "But I don't think they'd have music that YOU would like."

Vinyl blinked. "Is it so wrong that..." she started to challenge. "No, no, forget it. Just give a ticket and I'll forget about you being an asshole."

The Earth pony leaned over the counter, glaring at her. "No... No, I don't think I will..."

Vinyl blinked. "WHAT?! Why not?!" she shouted.

"Keep it down," the Earth pony said. "This is a classy concert hall. And vagrant thugs like you aren't..."

"Aren't going to have to put up with this any longer," said a burly, yellow-maned unicorn as he came out and smacked the ticket taker. "I heard the yelling. I warned you twice before about this, Ticket Stub. This is your third strike."

"Can you honestly tell me that this... this VAGRANT actually belongs here?" Ticket Stub said. "I mean, LOOK AT HER! She's the DJ from that low class hooch joint on the other side of town!"

Vinyl blushed, furiously, wishing this idiot would just shut up. The unicorn manager looked her over, frowning. "I see a young mare in a lovely dress coming to see a concert. I see no reason not to let her in so long as she pays for her ticket and minds the basic rules of courtesy."

"No loud cheering until the end of the concert, no rowdy stuff, no gum, and don't fall asleep on the guy next to you," Vinyl said. "I know this already."

The manager nodded. "That covers that. And the payment?"

Vinyl held up a small pouch of bits and levitated out the proper amount. The manager nodded. "Keep it. Consider it compensation for having to put up with his arrogance"

"You can't do this to me, Grand Usher!" Ticket Stub shouted. "Not for some low class BINT!"

The manager scowled. "Class has never been an indication of personal value. She came to watch, she was willing to pay. Now clear out, Ticket Stub, you're done. Box Office will finish for you."

Ticket Stub fumed for a long moment, and then huffed, storming away. Vinyl blinked, noticing his empty flank. "He's still a blank flank and he thinks I'm low class?" as asked, incredulous.

"Some ponies think that if their daddy has money, they can get away with anything," Grand Usher said, shaking his head. "I have never, nor will I ever, put up with that shit."

"Thank you," Vinyl said softly. "I really appreciate this."

Grand Usher nodded. "Enjoy the concert, ma'am," he said, turning to the rest of the customers in line as he motioned for Vinyl to enter. Thankfully, the DJ received no more challenges from the other employees. Her seat was on an aisle, something else she was glad for. She made herself comfortable, waiting for the concert to begin.

After some warmups, the curtain opened, revealing the full concert. Vinyl was surprised to see so many in the orchestra, including harp players, violinists (including, bizarrely, a mare that looked like a palette swap of Octavia), other cellists, flutists, and an extensive brass section, and Frederic as the solo pianist. It took a moment for Vinyl to find Octavia. When she did find her, she was surprised, as Octavia looked so stoic.

She couldn't resist. She waved to Tavi, hoping she noticed. Several people around her glared at her, and she blushed, shrinking down in her seat.

Octavia, however, blinked when she noticed Vinyl, allowing herself a small smile. She never broke her stance, but she was definitely pleased. Even in such a huge crowd, even with her hair tamed and a lovely dress clothing her, the DJ stood out prominently. And the fact that Vinyl had taken the initiative to attend one of her concerts... well, that gave the cellist great confidence in her decision to romance the lovely DJ.

The concert began, and Vinyl settled in to listen and enjoy.

And to her credit, she tried to enjoy it.

Really, she did.

But all too soon, the music started to get to her. It wasn't to her taste at all. The tone, the flow, it just came off as too slow. It had no pulse to her, no rhythm. It didn't reverberate through her being like her dubstep music did. There were moments when the percussion came close, or a low note from the brass section would strike her.

But it just... wasn't good to her.

She struggled for a moment to find the words to describe it, until it finally came to her. So easily that it was almost depressing.

Fluffy. It was light, it was fluffy, and to Vinyl's ears, it had no soul.

She tried to tell herself that there were ponies that did enjoy it. That there were ponies who did enjoy it, that could find inspiration in it. That there was some artistic merit to it, since this style came long before her own.

But to the DJ, it just didn't feel like MUSIC.

"Something's missing from it," she said softly, getting shushed immediately. _There's no heart in the music... Didn't Freddy say that he wasn't sure if people were coming because they enjoyed it or because it was a society thing to do? _

She frowned sadly. That was it, she realized. The orchestra wasn't really trying anymore...

_Shame, _she thought. _For fluffy stuff, it's rather pretty_.

She applauded when the audience did, looking over them discreetly. She had gotten good at gauging audience reactions over her career, and could see that a lot of them were just applauding to be polite, that their minds were elsewhere. She felt bad for the orchestra, as they had to keep to what they rehearsed. With her mixes, she could simply change out the record if something was falling flat, rally the crowd with some cheerful words.

No such luck here.

She sighed, and patiently sat through the concert as best she could. A few artists had solos, which were a little better than the concert itself, but still, nothing to her taste. She was visibly bored, and trying not to fall asleep.

And then Octavia stood up for her solo.

Vinyl blinked, sitting more upright. She realized that she hadn't checked to see if Octavia had a solo, and cursed herself for not taking a program. She listened attentively, smiling softly as Octavia began to play.

And when she did, Vinyl felt her heart soar.

There was passion in the music, a joy of playing that was completely missing from the rest of the performance. Every single note reverberated throughout the unicorn's body, every single note filled with life, hope, and joy. Vinyl felt herself drawn in by the performance, as if every note was played just for her.

This was music. She could feel this. The rest of the concert she couldn't feel anything, but THIS...

When the solo was done, Vinyl was the first to start applauding, letting out a delighted cry, heedless of the other society ponies around her giving her odd looks as they stood to join the applause.

Octavia grinned delightedly as she sat back down with the rest of the orchestra. This was better than she could have hoped for.

After the concert, when the orchestra was heading back to the dressing room, she stopped by the security guard, a red-coated pegasus, and said, "If a white unicorn with a double eighth note cutie mark tries to get in, let her, would you? She's a friend."

The guard nodded. "There were a lot of white unicorns here tonight, though, all of them clothed. How will I know which is which?" he asked.

Octavia smirked. "She'll be the one that looks absurdly out of place," she said.

The guard quirked an eyebrow at that, and nodded. And sure enough, a few minutes later, a white unicorn wearing purple sunglasses with a rather lovely dress appeared, looking around in confusion. One look at her sunglasses and her neon blue mane and he realized that she was the mare that Octavia was expecting.

_Out of place indeed, _the guard thought. "Ma'am? Are you lost?"

Vinyl yipped, taken off-guard. She coughed nervously, and nodded. "Yeah, um... I know the mare who had the cello solo, Octavia? I was wondering if it'd be all right if I..."

"She's expecting you," the guard said, smiling. "Go on in."

"She is?!" Vinyl said, blushing when she realized how excitedly she said it. She coughed again, and went inside, nodding in thanks to the guard.

Almost immediately, the DJ felt overwhelmed. The room was very different from the dressing rooms at the clubs. Solid oak carvings adorned the lockers where musical instruments were kept. The tables with their lighted mirrors were much fancier, and gave the impression that they had been there since before Nightmare Moon, their age and worn appearance making them seem all the more elegant.

She felt as out of place as an Earth Pony in Cloudsdale.

"Well well," said a familiar voice. Vinyl whirled, very grateful to see Beauty Brass standing there, a purple Earth Pony with a blue mane and tail standing with her. "I'm honestly surprised to see you, Vinyl. Not unhappy about it," she said.

"So this is who our Tavi's been gushing about," the purple Earth Pony said. "I'm Harpo Parish Nadermane. It's a pleasure."

_Sweet Luna that name, _Vinyl thought. "I'm... so sorry," she said, unable to help herself.

Harpo rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, the name is an awkward one, I admit. Let's stick with Harpo," he said drolly. "You'd be Vinyl Scratch, I take it?"

"Ah ah ah," said Octavia, "I'll do the taking here. I saw her first, so I get dibs." The cellist came up between the two of them, nuzzling Vinyl happily, the DJ blushing and nuzzling back. "You'll have to forgive Harpo," Octavia said. "He thinks he's one of the Marx brothers, but he's really just a stooge."

"I'm the smart one," Harpo said, smirking.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Frederic said, coming up behind him and nudging him.

Vinyl giggled. Octavia rolled her eyes. "C'mon. Let's go outside and talk. We can get a bit more privacy." She led the two of them outside, heading down the hall until they were alone.

Vinyl gulped nervously, not sure what to say. "Well... I came!"

"It sounded like you did after my solo finished," Octavia teased. When Vinyl blushed, letting out an adorable squeak as her horn sparked, Octavia giggled. "Oh, come on. You have to admit you walked right into that one."

"Heh... Yeah, I guess I did," the DJ said, grinning.

Octavia smiled warmly. "I'm surprised you came, though. I didn't think you liked orchestral music," she said.

"Well... Normally I don't," Vinyl admitted. "It just feels too... light, too fluffy." She frowned, and added. "Plus, it seemed like none of you were really trying. There wasn't any heart in the music."

"Yes..." Octavia said sadly. "I think many in the orchestra are their will to play. After so many lukewarm responses..."

"But then, when it got to your solo," Vinyl interrupted, an excited grin coming to her face. "Oh Tavi... It was beautiful! It was pure, unadulterated music! The passion you put into it, the joy..." The DJ found herself at a loss for words. "This... this probably sounds dumb, but it was INSPIRING!"

It was Octavia's turn to blush now. "You r-really thought so?" the cellist stammered, grinning.

"It was beautiful!" Vinyl insisted. "It was..." She paused, a revelation dawning on her. "It's the first time I've felt passion in music in over a year, the first time music has felt real to me..." she said softly.

Octavia smiled, blushing. "Music is about passion. Without passion, without putting your heart and soul into your playing, all you're doing is playing notes in a sequence. Only when you invest yourself does it become music," she said, nodding sagely.

Vinyl grinned widely. She hadn't realized it, but she had been feeling stifled musically for months. To have someone share the same thoughts that had been going through her head for so long...

_I'm in love, _Vinyl thought giddily. _I'm in love! _

It was crazy. She didn't even know Octavia that well. It made no sense that after one date, some amazing kisses, and hearing her play that she would feel this way.

To Tartarus with making sense. This felt more real than any romance she had attempted before.

"Listen, are you free this weekend?" Vinyl asked. "The club's gonna be closed for a couple days for renovations, maybe we can do that trip to the club you mentioned? I bring the boys, you bring your three stooges?"

Octavia grinned widely. Her heart was racing with excitement. To have Vinyl start taking the iniative... she tried not to get her hopes up. It was still early yet to hope that the DJ felt the same way about her that she did for Vinyl. But still...

"Sure. I think I can arrange that," she said, leaning in to kiss Vinyl, the DJ blushing bright red and meeping, her horn sparking.

Vinyl nodded, breathless. "Okay! Shoe Inn Tavern, this weekend," she said. She hesitated a moment, and started to leave. She paused, and said, "OH! Um, before I forget... Don't sneak past Big Time anymore if you come to visit. He's starting to get pesty about it."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll check in with the big lugnut next time I'm at the club," she said, not losing her grin.

Vinyl smiled gratefully, and turned to leave. Octavia blushed. _She's so cute when she smiles, _the cellist thought.

Harpo came up to her. "Everything going well, Tavi?" he asked, smiling warmly.

Octavia put a hoof on her chest, sighing. "Ever since I first saw her, saw her passion, heard her music... I knew that she was the one... It sounds silly, I know, but..."

"When you're with her, the wound that he left in you feels like it's healing," Harpo said softly.

Tears edged their way out of Octavia's eyes. "Of all the things to happen to me... Just that one little thing nearly destroyed me..." she said softly.

"Just be careful that you do not let it destroy her as well," Harpo said.

Octavia blinked at him, startled.

Harpo sighed. "Tavi... You and I have known each other the longest. I knew you even before this great change in you came... I just..."

Octavia shook her head. "I know what I was, Harpo. And the mare I was is gone now. She went away with the silence. I won't hurt Vinyl, Harpo. I swear it... I've come to adore her too much to allow that to happen."

Harpo smiled sadly. "I hope so," he said. "Have you told her about your condition?"

Octavia frowned. "I'm... working up to it," she said.

"Better to get it out in the open quickly," Harpo said. "Before something happens to either of you..."

Vinyl, for her part, was almost skipping home. She felt great, better than she had in far too long. And without realizing it, she began to sing.

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same,

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.

Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep.

It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Duet

_**Off-Rhythm**_

_**Chapter 4: Duet**_

_**By Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires**_

_**A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction**_

_ All characters and concepts not original copyrighted to Hasbro and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons. All original characters and concepts copyrighted to me, so don't use without permission, please. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Destiny Nights..._

_The weekend..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Vinyl, geez, calm down," Jam Session said, chuckling as the unicorn mare paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to look in a mirror.

"I... I can't help it, okay?" Vinyl Scratch said. "It's been a while since I've been to Shoe Inn, and I can't remember how posh it is! I'm the one that arranged this, so I want this to be perfect. But what am I supposed to do? Do I bring flowers, candy, what? Damn it, what do you get a girl on your second date?"

Beatbox laughed, shaking his head. "Vinyl, RELAX. It's a karaoke bar. Both of you are bringing friends, so it's not like you're planning to propose or sneak off and elope with her."

"Unless, of course, you are," Jam Session teased.

"In which case we'll provide the distraction so you two can sneak out," Beatbox added, smirking.

"SO not helping," Vinyl groused, the two men giggling.

"In all seriousness, Vi," Jam Session said, nuzzling her, "we're both glad for you, that it looks like you're finding your special somepony."

"But you really do need to relax," Beatbox said. "It's that easygoing nature of yours that attracted Octavia to you in the first place. You just gotta be yourself, and everything will be okay."

Vinyl sighed and grinned at the two of them. _I have wonderful friends, _she thought. "Thanks guys," she said. "I'll... I'll try to calm down." She looked at herself in the mirror again, at her elegantly styled mane. "I should probably get my mane back to the way it was, shouldn't I?"

Beatbox snickered. "Probably," he said, mussing her mane with a hoof.

"I mean really, what'd you do? Get it styled at one of those salons Rarity likes?" Jam Session said.

Vinyl and Beatbox stared at him.

"Jam Session," Vinyl asked, smirking, "how do you even know what a designer like Rarity likes?"

Jam blushed. "Yeah, ah... my big sister is a big fan of Rarity's fashion designs ever since she first came to Canterlot, so tends to follow her work. Thanks to her, I pretty much know about every restaurant, club, and salon that Rarity's recommended."

Beatbox snorted laughter.

"Well, it's nice to know that one of us is up-to-date on modern trends," Vinyl said as she began to mess up her mane again, undoing the curls that had been induced in it.

Jam nodded. "You probably should have gone to the salon anyway, Vi."

Beatbox nodded. "That did look kinda makeshift," he said.

Vinyl rolled her eyes. "I panicked, okay? I wanted to look pretty for my girlfriend," she said, giggling at her use of the word 'girlfriend.'

Beatbox nodded. "Just relax and be yourself tonight," the rapper said. "Then this day will be perfect."

Vinyl snickered.

Beatbox and Jam traded confused looks. "Vi? What's up?"

Vinyl chuckled. "Sorry. It's just... remember the wedding debacle and the changeling invasion?"

Jam shuddered. "How could I forget? It's absurdly creepy to get beat up by someone wearing your own face. The cocoon they stuffed me in was surprisingly cozy, however."

Vinyl just stared at him for a moment and shook her head, chuckling. "Well... During the wedding, I was in the reception hall for the main ceremony," Vinyl said. "I heard that fake Cadence singing under her breath just before Twilight came in with the real thing. 'This day is going to be perfect...'"

Beatbox cackled. "Oh geez! A villain song?! She was actually singing a VILLAIN SONG?!"

Jam nearly collapsed with laughter. "That's brilliant! Bet she even had a big production number version of it going on in her head, too!"

Vinyl laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me in the least," she said, "Considering how much of a ham she was after she transformed!"

"Enjoying yourself, Ms. Scratch?" said a voice that was pure slime, draining the cheerful mood immediately. The three musicians turned, seeing their boss in the doorway, a unicorn with a stubby horn and an ugly, almost Changeling-green coat, his Cutie Mark a sheaf of order forms. His hooves, an unusual shade of red, showed through on his legs, creating an ugly clash of colors. Standing beside him in the doorway was Big Time, the massive pegasus keeping his expression blank.

Vinyl nodded. "Hello Mister Redshoe," she said. "We were just having some fun before this evening."

Redshoe nodded, intaking a hissing breath. "Yes... your 'date' with the cellist..."

Vinyl nodded. She wasn't surprised Redshoe knew, Big Time always reported anything new to him. "We're all done for the day, so we're just getting ready for this evening."

"Indeed..." Redshoe took a step towards her, Vinyl unconsciously backing away. "Thank you all for performing on short notice. That client will bring the club a lot of money..." he said, oozing unpleasantness and insincerity.

"Anything for a bonus," Beatbox said.

"Of course," Redshoe said. "For whatever you may think of me, I do reward loyalty."

"One of the only good things anyone can say about you," Jam Session muttered, Redshoe thankfully not overhearing.

"I would just like to remind you, my dear Vinyl," hissed Redshoe, "of who you should be loyal to. Who pays your contract."

Vinyl nodded. "Yes sir," she said. _Go away, _she thought.

Redshoe glared at them for a long moment, and then went on his way, heading back to his office. Big Time, surprisingly, gave them all an apologetic look before following him off.

"Jerk," all three musicians said in unison.

"Now I NEED to go on this date just to get the sleaze off of me," Vinyl muttered.

Beatbox shook his head. "Jam, I'm startin' to see your point about getting out of this dump..."

"I know, right?" Jam said, looking irritated. "I mean, he just got on Vi's case about going on a DATE!"

Vinyl shook her head. "It may not have been about that," she said, playing devil's advocate.

Jam scowled. "It was about that and you know it," he said. "He saw you with someone fancier than him and he got twitchy."

Vinyl sighed. "Well, it's not like his opinion actually matters to me," she said.

Beatbox nodded. "Good way of thinking, Vi," he said. "Now c'mon, let's get ready."

Vinyl grinned, finishing getting her hairstyle back to the way it used to be. "Right," she said. She was determined not to led that sleaze Redshoe get to her. She finished getting ready, she, Jam Session, and Beatbox heading out and making their way through Canterlot to the Shoe Inn Tavern.

It was a punny name, and the sign that bore the name reflected it, being decorated by four horseshoes. The three musicians headed into the club, hearing a piano being played and four ponies singing a cheerful, bawdy song. To Vinyl's surprise, the four singers were Octavia and her bandmates.

"Damn," Jam said, chuckling. "I like these guys already."

Beatbox shook his head, smirking as he listened to the lyrics, which were about a very flirtatious mare and her numerous boyfriends. "Little racier than I would have expected from stuffed shirt classical types," he said. "This may be a better night than I originally thought."

Frederic and Beauty Brass were sitting on the piano bench, Frederic's skilled hooves tapping out the melody. Harpo stood nearby, leaning on the piano casually, a class of whiskey held in one hoof. Octavia was leaning on the other side of the piano, smirking down at the couple.

The song ended, Octavia going down on all fours again as the others pulled away from the piano. She noticed Vinyl and her crew and grinned, waving them over to her table.

Vinyl gulped nervously, grinning. Beatbox nudged her playfully, and she relaxed a little. The three of them went over to join the orchestral ponies, ordering drinks.

"So!" Vinyl said. "I made it!"

"That you did," Octavia said, smiling and placing her seat next to Vinyl's, the unicorn blushing cutely. "And I'm glad you did."

Beauty Brass smiled. "Why don't you introduce your friends, Vinyl?" she said.

Vinyl blinked, her mind still a little frazzled by Octavia's close proximity. The cellist's coat was so soft... "Huh? Oh, sure!" she said, gesturing first to Beatbox. "The big guy here is Beatbox. He's the club's resident rap star."

"Interesting," Frederic said. "You do your own work? Or do you cover any popular stuff?"

"Mostly my own stuff, although I do hits now and then. Usually if the boss has a big party incoming," Beatbox said, giving the piano-player an amused look. "Why? You follow anyone?"

Frederic cringed. "Yeah, I... I kinda hate to admit this, but I've never really been fond of rap music. About the only one I can listen to without cringing is... I can't remember his name, I think he's named after a candy or something..."

Beatbox snickered. He knew who Frederic meant. "Yeah, he's all right. And hey, maybe you just ain't found the right artist yet! The Rap Wars kinda gave the genre a bad name..."

"Hm," Harpo said, sipping his whiskey and nodding. "Same thing happened in the classical community a few years back. Remember when that one flute player got caught stalking some filly at the band camp?"

"Ugh, that was embarrassing," Octavia muttered, similar grimaces on Beauty and Frederic's faces. "SO glad that scandal died out by the time we got into it..."

"And what about you, young man?" Frederic asked Jam Session.

Jam grinned. "Name's Jam Session," he said. "I mainly do rock and roll, heavy metal, things like that."

Harpo snorted. "I hope none of that modern screech metal," he said derisively. "The classics were so much better. About the only one I can stand today is that Jack Blackhoof fellow and his group."

Jam rolled his eyes. "I know, right? I mainly stick to my own stuff, anyway. My personal hero in terms of, like, musical inspiration is Ozzy Trotsbourne," he said.

"All hail the Prince of Darkness," Harpo said, raising his glass in a toast.

"Amen, brah," Jam said, liking Harpo instantly.

Octavia grinned widely. She introduced her friends, their drinks arriving. They all picked out something to eat and began chatting amiably.

"I sometimes envy artists like you," Beauty Brass admitted. "You have more freedom in the way you can keep an audience's attention." She took a sip of her drink. "And in a club there's bound to be a more personal touch! With us, even when it's just the four of us doing a personal show, we have to keep to a set pattern and rhythm. The places we play for wouldn't tolerate anything else."

Vinyl shook her head. "It's not that much different in a club. There, you just have to keep the audience's interest long enough for them to get too drunk to care what you're actually playing. By that point, you could be reading the phone book in a rhythmic pattern and they'd cheer and dance to it," she said, chuckling wearily.

"Yeah," Beatbox said. "And you gotta be careful which club you pick. Some places don't have good security for the artists, so they have to play behind a fence with chicken wire to protect them from thrown bottles. Doesn't do much for the broken glass and booze that gets on your equipment, but it keeps you from getting hit by full bottles."

Jam nodded. "Destiny Nights has got good security, but we're all thinkin' about movin' on, getting recording contracts for ourselves, things like that."

"Ooh," Beauty Brass said. "Tricky. You have to make sure you get a good agent, one that won't screw you out of the money you earn."

"Or who can tell his anus from his front hooves," Octavia said, shaking her head. "That idiot Blueblood nearly ran us out of business when he was running the orchestra..."

"Didn't do much for me, either..." Vinyl muttered, remembering the thankfully brief time Blueblood had been interested in her.

Jam snickered. "Is it true that he repulses women so much that almost every woman he's been involved with has become a lesbian?"

Octavia frowned. "I hope not," she said.

"Oh?" Harpo asked. "Why's that?"

Octavia grabbed Vinyl, hugging the DJ close to her and causing her to blush bright red. "I want to be sure that I've attracted this beauty's attention on my own merits, not because of some... some 'lesbian rays' that Blunderblood puts out," Octavia said, getting a laugh from the others.

Vinyl, blushing brightly, was barely able to think. Octavia's coat was so soft, her body so warm... After a moment, she managed to get out, "It's definitely on your own merits..."

"Good," Octavia said, smiling and kissing her.

Vinyl's horn sputtered magic. "Meshmblaaf..." she said, grinning widely.

Beatbox shook his head. "To being in love," he said, raising his glass in a toast.

"Here here," Frederic agreed, hugging Beauty Brass.

Their food arrived, and they ate it eagerly, continuing their happy banter. Once their food was finished, their plates taken away, Octavia tugged Vinyl towards the karaoke microphone.

"C'mon!" she said, grinning. "Let's sing!"

Vinyl blushed, shaking her head. "No, I can't, I..."

"Oh, come now," Octavia said, nuzzling her. "I bet you have a beautiful voice."

"Yeah, c'mon Vi!" Jam said. "Show us what you got!"

Vinyl blushed, lifting her sunglasses and cringing. "I... I've never actually sung in front of anypony before," she said.

That caught the other musicians off-guard.

"...Seriously?" Beatbox said. "Vi, you practically rule the stage when you get up there to do a set."

"That's different," she insisted. "I'm not doing the singing myself, I'm working beats on a turntable, creating music from that. Plus, I'm hiding behind freakin' huge speakers and stuff."

Octavia smiled and gently placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I won't press you into it, Vinyl," she said. "But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you never know if you can do something until you try it." Octavia blushed, and added, "Certainly, I wasn't sure I could attract the attention of a mare as gorgeous as you until I tried it. And that worked out fine for me."

Vinyl blushed, grinning. She looked up at the stage and bit her lip, nervous. "I... you really think I can?"

Octavia grinned. "What's the worst that could happen? Some ponies you don't know and will probably never see again razzing you? Your friends will always be there to support you, no matter what."

Jam and Beatbox nodded. "She's right," Beatbox said. "We'll keep the jerks from gettin' you too down."

Octavia gently placed a hoof on the DJ's chin, making her look directly into her eyes. "And no matter what happens, Vinyl, I'll always care about you."

Vinyl blushed brightly. Confused emotions were running through her head. She had been with others who had said things like that before. It was all superficial, all just ways of trying to get her to let them mount her. But Octavia... she could feel the cellist meant every single word. It was unexpected. It was intoxicating.

It felt wonderful.

"I... all right," Vinyl said, levitating her sunglasses over to the table. Gulping, she went up to the stage and levitated the microphone towards her. She looked over at the automated machine and picked a fairly recent song, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She looked down at Octavia, smiling up at her, and at her and Octavia's friends sitting at the table, all of them with looks of encouragement on their faces.

The first notes of the song began to play, and Vinyl Scratch began to sing.

"There's a song that inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

but you sing to me over And over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hooves and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope..."

She closed her eyes, losing herself in the music. She decided to treat it as just another performance, this time for a more personal audience. And the music flowed from her...

"Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hooves and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny,

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hooves and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope..."

The song ended. Vinyl hummed the last few notes, slowly opening her eyes.

The room had gone dead silent. Everyone, especially her own group, was staring at her in shock. She blushed, fidgeting nervously.

A smile slowly crept over Octavia's face as she stepped up onto the stage with Vinyl, hugging her tightly.

"Damn, girl..." Beatbox said, grinning widely.

Jam shook his head, visibly impressed. "Like hell that was your first time singing," he said.

"Wow..." Beauty said breathlessly.

"Interesting," Harpo said softly, sipping his whiskey.

"Brava," Frederic said, joining in the applause with the rest of the room.

Vinyl blushed, nuzzling up close to Octavia. "Was... Was I really that good?" she asked.

Octavia grinned widely. "Vinyl, darling, you were angelic," she said. Vinyl grinned brightly, the sight of it sending a wonderful warmth through Octavia's entire body.

"Would... would you sing the next song with me?" Vinyl asked.

"A duet? With you? Certainly," Octavia said. "After hearing a talent like that, I'm feeling the need to establish myself as well."

Vinyl blushed and coughed, levitating her sunglasses back over. "Yeah, well..." she said, blushing and giggling as she pulled her sunglasses on over her eyes again. "Try not to hold me back."

Octavia grinned at the attempt at bravado. "You'd probably sound more confident if you weren't giggling like a schoolgirl and blushing," she teased.

Vinyl just shook her head, chuckling as she turned to the karaoke machine again. "Ah, here we go," she said, picking out another song.

"A song by Coltic Woman? Interesting," Octavia said. "I didn't know you liked that sort of music."

"I'm Shirish on my mother's side," Vinyl said, grinning. "I grew up with this stuff. The turntables came later."

Octavia quirked an eyebrow, amused. "All right then," she said. "Let's have a little fun, then."

The opening played, a male chorus singing in Coltic. Vinyl and Octavia bobbed their heads slightly in time with the beat. And then their parts came up.

"Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir

is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna.

Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor.

Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile

I came by a house last night

And told the woman I am staying

I said to her:

"The moon is bright and my fiddle's tuned for playing"

Tell me that the night is long

Tell me that the moon is glowing

Fill my glass I'll sing a song

And will start the music flowing

Never mind the rising light

There's no sign of day or dawning

In my heart it's still the night

And we'll stay here till the morning

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,

níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,

níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,

solas ard atá sa ghealaigh."

It was a cheerful, upbeat song. Frederic and Beauty Brass got up and began dancing along with the song, other ponies around the room joining in as well as Octavia and Vinyl started to really get into it, smiles on the faces of the two musicians as they let the music flow from them.

"It's not day nor yet awhile

I can see the starlight shining

Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,

solas ard atá sa ghealaigh

Fill the glasses one more time

And never heed the empty bottle

Turn the water into wine

And turn the party up full throttle!"

An instrumental part started up, Octavia and Vinyl dancing to it in perfect unison. They danced joyously, their friends joining in at the bottom of the stage, savoring the music as only a musician who loves their art or someone who truly adores music can. The two exulted in the music, laughing happily as they started to sing once more.

"Don't go out into the cold

Where the wind and rain are blowing

For the fire is flaming gold

And in here the music's flowing

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,

níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,

níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,

solas ard atá sa ghealaigh

Tell me that the night is long

Tell me that the moon is gleaming

Fill my glass, I'll sing a song

And we'll keep the music streaming

Until all the songs are sung!"

Vinyl and Octavia launched into the chorus, singing their way to the finale. The room burst into applause as they finished, Vinyl blushing and giggling happily, Octavia bowing grandly. As stood up however, Vinyl, still excited from how much fun she had, grabbed Octavia and kissed her passionately.

The cheers now had catcalls mixed in with them, mainly from Jam Session and Beauty Brass, although others in the audience seemed to appreciate the sight as well. Octavia, for her part, didn't resist the kiss, leaning into it and savoring it. After almost a full minute, the two of them came up for air.

"Wow..." Octavia said, a wide grin on the cellist's face.

"Sorry..." Vinyl said, blushing. "I just... got so caught up in things..."

"Never ever apologize for kissing me, Vinyl," Octavia said, nuzzling noses with her.

Vinyl blushed. "Then... can I kiss you again?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Octavia almost cooed. Their second kiss didn't last as long, but was just as passionate. They left the stage, meeting up with tremendous applause from the crowd and many congratulations from their friends. The rest of the night proceeded peacefully, the others going up to take their turns. Beatbox was delighted to find some of his own music in the karaoke machine and performed it. Harpo and Jam had themselves a friendly duel, both of them singing Ozzy songs in their own duet, matching the notes exactly. Harpo's cultured, refined voice made an interesting contrast to Jam's harsher rock and roller voice. And Frederic and Beauty Brass sang love songs.

After a few hours and several more drinks, the musicians decided to call it an evening. As they paid their tab and started to leave, though, a unicorn with a brownish-red coat came up to them, his Cutie Mark a signed contract.

"The most in-demand DJ in Equestria and one of the greatest concert cellists of all time," he said softly. "Interesting combination. Never would have figured you for a singing duo."

"Neither did we," Vinyl said, grinning and blushing.

Octavia smiled. "This was just something casual tonight," she said.

The unicorn chuckled. "If that was casual, I'd love to see professional," he said, pulling a card out of his coat. "Listen, if you're interested, I can get you two in touch with a studio, get you girls on tape." He handed them a card. "Take your time. I can tell you're just getting started," he said as he went out the door. "And give me a call if you decide on anything."

Vinyl and Octavia looked at the card, confused. Their eyes widened when they saw the name on it.

It was Star Seeker, the most famous and most successful talent scout in the whole of Equestria. EVERYPONY he had ever scouted had gone on to have multiple platinum records to their name.

"Holy shit..." Jam said softly, he and the others gathering around the two mares to look at the card.

"I never even considered..." Octavia said softly.

"Talk about dumb luck..." Vinyl said, giggling nervously.

Harpo looked over the gathering and coughed, getting their attention. "Well, before we decide anything, let's all get some rest. We're all rather soused right now, so it'd be best to sleep on it. As for you two, I'd say go for it, but wait a little, see if you can really gel as a couple."

Vinyl blushed at the idea of her and Octavia as a couple, grinning widely. Octavia looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. "True... I WAS expecting to get at least a couple more dates under our belts..."

"It's a heck of an opportunity," Beatbox said. "But yeah, this did come outta nowhere."

There were general murmurs of agreement. They all filed out of the Tavern, happy with how things had gone.

None of them noticed Redshoe in the corner of the room, scowling angrily, nursing a drink. "No..." he hissed. "This won't do at all..."

"Maybe next time..." Vinyl suggested, "we can go on a date by ourselves?"

Octavia grinned as the others traded pleased looks behind the five of them. "I'd like that," the cellist said, grinning.

She started to walk off down the road. Vinyl blinked, confused. "Where you going?" she asked.

Octavia shrugged. "I live near here. It's not that long a walk," she said.

Vinyl hesitated a long moment. This was way more forward than she was used to being, but... "Can I... can I walk you home?"

Octavia blinked, honestly surprised. It was her turn to blush as she tried to force happy images out of her head. _Bad brain, BAD! She's just wanting to walk you home, not have sexy fun times! That comes later... _

She smiled after a moment, coughing to calm herself, and nodded. "I'd like that," she said. Vinyl grinned, the two mares walking off into the night.

The other musicians watched them go, smiles on their faces. Beatbox hailed a taxi and got into it, chuckling. "You know what? I think this is gonna work out," he said. "It was cool meetin' you all. Hope we can do this again sometime."

"I look forward to it, big guy," Frederic said, waving to him as he drove off.

Jam was the next to get a taxi. "It kinda surprised me that you actually like Ozzy," he said to Harpo. "Maybe we can go see a concert together sometime, see who's more of a superfan."

Harpo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm... oh, why not," he said. "You're enjoyable company."

Jam grinned and had the taxi drive off.

Harpo smiled widely. "Did you notice earlier, after Vinyl finished singing her first song?" he said once Jam was out of earshot.

Beauty and Frederic traded confused looks. "What do you mean?" Beauty asked.

"It was silent," Harpo said. "Dead silent. For a full minute."

"And Tavi didn't start having a panic attack," Frederic said, a slow smile spreading over his face. Beauty laughed as understanding came to her as well.

"Beauty, Frederic, I think falling for this DJ may just be what our Tavi needs..." Harpo said, grinning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Crescendo

_**Off-Rhythm**_

_**Chapter 5: Crescendo**_

_**By Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires**_

_**A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction**_

_ All characters and concepts not original copyrighted to Hasbro and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons. All original characters and concepts copyrighted to me, so don't use without permission, please. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Destiny Nights..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vinyl was in rare form, practically flying as she worked the tables. Thundering beats intermixed with cheerful, happy lyrics echoed throughout the club. From her table near the front again, Octavia danced wildly with the other ponies, laughing happily.

Vinyl was playing a dubstep version of a love song.

The DJ herself couldn't stop grinning. And not the fixed, partially phony grins she usually wore while working the crowd. This one was a pure joy. After the date at the Shoe Inn a week ago, Vinyl and Octavia had talked almost every day. Their schedules this week had prevented them from seeing each other for more than a few moments, but tonight...

Tonight there was nothing that could stop them.

Vinyl finished her set and practically skipped off the stage, Octavia heading for the backstage area herself. A few ponies in the audience noticing and making amused, somewhat inappropriate comments.

"Oh. My. Celestia!" said an Earth Pony with her mane styled into a zebra-esque mohawk. "DJ-P0n3 a fillyfooler?"

"That's gotta be the hottest thing ever!" said her companion, a pegasus stallion with absurd tattoos painted into his fur, the only natural-looking one being his Cutie Mark.

This, naturally, earned him a smack from her companion.

"I swear I know that mare who followed her to the back," said a blue unicorn stallion wearing neon-lighted sunglasses.

"Pft," his companion, a white pegasus with absurd amounts of muscles and tiny wings, said as he slurped his drink, "Like you'd know a broad that classy."

"Not KNOW know her, but I mean like I've seen her somewhere before..." the unicorn said.

"Heh," the muscular pegasus said, "That makes more sense. Where do you think you've seen her?"

"Welll... this is gonna sound nuts, but I think I saw her playing the cello in the Canterlot Philharmonic," the unicorn said.

The muscular pegasus blinked, and snorted. "Yeah right. Like some snooty pony would ever be caught dead in a cool place like this."

"Oh my oh me, could it really be?" said a young zebra colt as he looked watched the two of them leave. His companion, an Earth pony mare who had neon yellow stripes painted into her blue fur, grinned wildly.

"I think it is! DJ-P0n3 has a girlfriend!" she cackled.

Neither DJ nor cellist knew of these comments, and most likely would not have cared if they did. They were in too good a mood. After all, it was their first date on their own, without their friends to act as a buffer.

They paused at Big Time, the giant monochromatic pegasus staring down at them.

"Hi mister Big Time sir," Octavia said, giving the pegasus her best doe eyed expression. "I can haz permission to come backstage and visit wit' the pretty DJ lady?"

Vinyl facehoofed, blushing.

Big Time rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't toss Vinyl on the tables and make out with her. The tables aren't meant to hold two ponies" he said, Vinyl letting out a strangled "EEP!" and blushing brightly. Big Time just barely managed to keep himself from smirking.

Octavia giggled and kissed Vinyl, making her blush even brighter. Big Time stepped aside, letting them pass. As they did, though, his expression softened a little, a wry chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head in amusement.

"Honestly, Vinyl," Octavia said, sounding curious, "I'm still quite surprised that you're so shy. I mean, you seem so confident behind the tables, and around your friends..."

Vinyl giggled nervously. "It's... mainly the stage persona. Plus, with Beatbox and Jam... well, we practically grew up together. As for why I'm so confident behind the tables..." She cringed. "It's because I'm behind them. A ton of tech and flashing lights, plus the pounding base... I feel... 'safe.'"

Octavia frowned. "Safe? What do you mean?"

Vinyl sighed. "...I was always a bit of a mousey-type, y'see..."

Octavia laughed, and tried to hide it as a cough. "Y-You? A mouse? Forgive me, but I have a little trouble seeing that."

Vinyl smirked. "Oh, believe me. I was quite the wallflower. Not like this one pony I know named Fluttershy, thank Celestia, but still pretty bad," she said. "Big into gaming, trouble talking to new ponies, thick glasses..." She gestured to her sunglasses. "I've had corrective surgery since then, so these are just cosmetic, but oh boy did I have a time of it as a foal... And the fact that I still had a bit of Shirish brogue in my voice didn't help..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\

_Canterlot Intermediate School..._

_Fifteen years ago..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\

"Well well, if it isn't Blank Scratch," said a thuggish-looking unicorn with a girder as a cutie mark. "How's it going me wee bonnie Blanky?" His minions cackled appreciatively.

The white unicorn filly closed her eyes, her thick glasses misted over slightly from the tears she was holding back. Her dull blue mane was tied in a loose tail, her books held in her view of the bullies almost like a shield.

"Don't listen to them, Vi," said a tough-looking Earth pony. "Y'all gotta let stuff like that roll off of your back."

"I know, Beatbox, it's just... I wish I had even an idea of what my talent is," Vinyl said. "I'm almost in high school and I'm still a ruddy blank flank..."

Beatbox shook his head. "You'll find your gig, don't worry," he said.

"I hope so..." Vinyl said, shivering. "I'm getting tired of being called Blank Scratch..."

Beatbox hugged her. "Listen... Jam's having a party at his place. Why don't you come over and join us? He was gonna invite you himself later, I'll just save him the trouble..."

Vinyl gagged. "I don't know... I don't really like parties... All those other ponies... with Cutie Marks..."

Beatbox scoffed. "You'll be fine," he said. "You can't hide behind your game console all day, Vi."

"Sez you," she muttered.

Beatbox smirked. "That's right," he said, patting her on the shoulder, "sez me." He sighed. "C'mon. You're never gonna learn anything if you don't try something new."

Vinyl bit her lip, and nodded. "Oh... All right, I'll be there..."

Vinyl, true to her word, showed up at the party that night. Jam Session, ever flamboyant, was the gracious host, taking time out from keeping up with the guests and the party favors to make sure she was doing all right. Beatbox also spent a lot of time with her, which was good, as the two of them were the only ones she knew at the party.

All in all, it wasn't a bad evening. She spent most of it seated on a chair, sipping punch and munching snacks, but it was still fun for the most part. Just one problem.

The DJ that Jam Session had hired for the evening? He SUCKED.

He had been making bad music choices, using mainly overly vulgar rap and rock pieces that were either extremely racist towards zebras, pegasi, and/or unicorns or just flat out offensive to women, including one song that sounded outright treasonous. He was also rude, and spent a lot of time drinking or going out for a smoke. Jam frequently could be seen yelling at him, but the man just laughed in his face, as he was the only DJ in the area willing to cater to a teenager's party.

Vinyl found herself looking at the DJ's equipment during one of his 'drink breaks.' Jam was apologizing to his guests and debating on just paying the DJ and sending the lush home, while Beatbox was making lewd jokes about the stallion's sexual inadequacies, much to the delight of the guests.

Vinyl barely noticed. She quickly glanced over the room, seeing that no one was looking at her, and cautiously stepped over to examine the DJ's equipment.

She gently stroked the record deck, smiling. It reminded her a little of her father's old record player, only obviously more advanced. She could tell that for all of the DJ's faults, he at least took care of his equipment, as it was in pristine condition. Looking around, she quickly examined the dials on the speakers, seeing that most of them were set heavily into the treble.

_That doesn't seem right, _she thought. She remembered one time when Jam and Beatbox had dragged her to a club. The speakers had thundered with bass, reverberating through Vinyl's body in a delightful fashion. Looking around again, she adjusted most of the speakers so that they would produce more bass than treble.

Satisfied, she gently ran a hoof over the speakers and the deck, her magic allowing her to feel the electricity flowing through the devices, a soft, gentle tingle.

_Maybe... _she thought, tapping her hoof on her chin. She noticed a pair of spiked sunglasses near the record player, and hesitantly levitated them up to her face, putting them on over her regular glasses. Giggling nervously, she did a quick headbang, feeling unbelievably silly.

She turned, and looked over the DJ's record collection. To her surprise, she found some rather good albums there, intermixed in with all the crap he had been playing before.

She bit her lip nervously, glancing over at the crowd. She felt a little bad that the music part of the evening had gone sour. _Maybe if they heard something good... something a bit more fun..._

She looked down at the album in her hoof again, and hesitantly took it out of the sleeve. She glanced over the equipment, figuring out how to work it, and set the record down. Before she started, she glanced up at the microphone the DJ had been using, and hesitantly pulled it towards her.

_What am I doing!? _she thought. She gulped hard, taking a deep breath, and said into the microphone, "I think we can do a little better than we have been, eh ponies?"

The crowd looked over, startled. Before anypony could say anything, Vinyl turned on the player, the song playing almost immediately. The bass speakers thumped heavily as the fast-paced beats filled the house. Pleased, the crowd let out a small cheer and began dancing, happy to have real music.

Beatbox and Jam Session just stared, grins coming over their faces.

"Is that... Vi?" Beatbox asked.

"Hell, leave her there!" Jam said, laughing. "She's already doing a far better job than the asshole I hired!"

Vinyl blushed, encouraged by the praise, and let herself get lost in the music, swaying from side to side in time with the beat. When she felt the song start to fade out, she quickly looked over the DJ's records again, pulling out another album. Placing it on the other player on the DJ table, she smoothly transitioned into the next song.

She looked up at the crowd and grinned. They were happy, and they were dancing. Jam looked much more relaxed, giving her a grateful grin, the party starting to pick up again.

She started a third song, as the second one ended, this time adding a quick record scratch just for a flourish, the crowd cheering appreciatively. Vinyl laughed. This... this felt good! This felt right! She was surprised at how easy it was. The thump of the bass, the joy of the crowd, all of it filled her with a primal energy.

As she started the fourth song, however...

"What in Tartarus are you doing, you miserable slut!?" the Earth pony DJ said, growling and slamming her up against one of the speakers. "How dare you touch the equipment!"

"I-I'm sorry," Vinyl stammered, the stallion's expression terrifying her. "I..."

"Shaddup! You wanna use that mouth of yours, use it for something more interesting, you..." the DJ said, grinning perversely. Before he could finish, however, Jam Session and Beatbox grabbed him and tossed him aside, Jam kicking him in the neck.

"Get out," he said. "Fuck your check, and while we're on the subject, FUCK YOU. You're FIRED!" He picked up all the DJ's records and roughly tossed them at him.

"She was touching the deck!" the DJ protested.

"And doing a damn better job than you!" Beatbox snarled.

"Get the fuck out," Jam growled. "If you ever touch my pal again, if I ever catch you in EITHER of our neighborhoods again, I'm gonna rip out your tail and strangle you with it! GO!"

The DJ snorted. "Not much of a party without music," he said.

"I have my own records," Jam growled, he and Beatbox affixing him with a murderous glare. "Plus Vinyl's done better in twenty minutes than you've been doing all fucking night. GET OUT!"

The DJ quickly picked up his records and scrambled away, shouting a rude remark to Vinyl as he ran out of the house.

"Fucker..." Jam said, turning to Vinyl. "You okay?"

Vinyl nodded, smiling and shuddering. "Yeah... thanks guys." She looked down at the sound equipment, frowning. "But... the deck..."

"It's mine," Jam Session said, looking irritated. "Asshole's the only game in town that'll go to a teenage party, so he charges way too fuckin' much. I had to agree to provide the deck m'self to get him down to a reasonable price."

"You're doing a damn finer job than him anyway," Beatbox said.

Vinyl blushed. "You... you really think so?"

"Tartarus yes!" Beatbox said, Jam nodding in agreement. "Girl, you ran the table like you were born to!"

Vinyl grinned, running a hoof through her mane, which had become frazzled in the conflict. "Well... It's just... I could tell that the speakers were misaligned. Plus I had a pretty good idea of what everypony here likes for music, I just..." she said, gasping and trailing off as a feeling like liquid quicksilver flowed through her, a light appearing on her flank. And when it faded...

Vinyl, Beatbox, and Jam stared at the double eighth note on the unicorn's flank, wide grins spreading over their faces.

"Omigosh... Omigosh omigosh OMIGOSH!" Vinyl said, her hooves held over her mouth as her voice rose to a delighted squeak.

"YAHOO!" Beatbox yelled, clapping her on the back. "Told you you'd find your gig, Vi!"

Jam cackled. "Fillies and gentlecolts, raise your glasses and somepony order some more pizza! This party is now officially Vinyl Scratch's cuteceañera!" he called out, turning to the rest of the guests, who cheered appreciatively.

Vinyl blushed, looking up at Jam. "S-Seriously?!" she said, grinning.

"My party, I can do what I want with it," Jam said, smiling widely. "If that means turning it into a cuteceañera on the fly for one of my bestest buds, then so be it!"

Vinyl grinned widely, tears in her eyes. She coughed, and put the sunglasses back on. "Then you best get those records you said you had. Like the jackass said, it ain't a party without music! And right now, I'm more than ready to roll!" she declared, the crowd cheering again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Now..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"My parents insisted on throwing their own cuteceañera for me, of course. But honestly? The one at Jam's just felt so much better," Vinyl said. "Anyway, I did some DJing on the weekends at other parties, learning my craft from there, earning some extra bits. I just... sorta developed the DJ-P0n3 thing from there. It feels silly looking back, but I guess DJ-P0n3 was another way of hiding, of staying in the background. My own way of staying a wallflower. It's just that now I could do it while doing what I love..."

"Okay, first thing? You have awesome friends, Vinyl," Octavia said, kissing the DJ on the cheek.

Vinyl blushed. "I've always thought so," she said.

"Where are they tonight, anyway?" Octavia asked. "I wanted to say hello before we went out."

Vinyl shrugged. "They had other gigs tonight. It's a little weird, though. Redshoe didn't make anywhere near of a fuss as what he usually does," she said, a thoughtful expression on her face. She shook her head, dismissing the thought.

Octavia nodded. "And secondly... why would you want to hide yourself? You're one of the most wonderful mares I've ever met, Vinyl!" she said, looking honestly confused.

Vinyl blushed. "Because... because if I just show them the party girl, I can show the crowd something they like. Rally the crowd, play the music, and lose myself in it..." she said. "I don't have to risk them not liking the real me."

Octavia gave her a thoughtful look. Vinyl fidgeted nervously. After a moment, the cellist asked, "You said at my concert that was the first time you'd felt passion in music in over a year. Why?"

Vinyl blinked, taken aback by the question. "I... I guess..." she stammered. "Well... Ever since I came to the Destiny Nights, it's been pretty much the same thing. Go out, play my set, watch the ponies get drunk... I took whatever outside gig I could get, usually one of Pinkie Pie's parties, just to experience something different."

"Sameness. You had been doing the same stuff for so long, even while making new music, that you felt that your talents were starting to stagnate," Octavia said, nodding.

Vinyl went wide-eyed, slowly levitating her sunglasses over to a nearby table. She hadn't really thought of that before...

Octavia smiled warmly, continuing. "Now. Did you have fun at the karaoke bar? Did you enjoy singing?"

Vinyl grinned. "Of course I did! It was the biggest thrill I've had in a long time!"

The cellist's smile turned playful. "Last question: Is your Cutie Mark, in any way, shape, or form, specifically related to DJing?"

Vinyl blinked, and looked down at her flank, staring at the mark. She had no answer.

Octavia nuzzled her. "There it is," she said. "You've been hiding for too long, Vinyl my dear. The turntable may have been your trigger, but MUSIC is your talent. And if my guess is right, your Cutie Mark is telling you that it's time to try something new. You don't have to give up the tables, but you do have to move on at least a little." Octavia took Vinyl's hooves in her own, smiling warmly. "It's time, Vinyl. Time to show your real self, show EVERYPONY the music in your soul, the music I knew was there the moment I saw you for the first time." Octavia blushed. "And I'm honored to get a chance to help bring it out."

Vinyl blushed brightly. She thought back to the karaoke bar, at how it felt to sing, how it felt to be with her and sing... "Tavi, I..." she said softly. "You... You want to go to the Shoe Inn again?"

Octavia smiled warmly. "I'd love to."

The two mares, smiling widely, headed out for the evening. As they left, Redshoe watched them go, the Changeling-green, red-hooved unicorn scowling angrily. He trotted over to Big Time, who was standing by the backstage door, scanning the crowd for rowdies.

"I don't like it," Redshoe said.

Big Time frowned. "Sir?"

"I don't like how friendly Vinyl has been with that cellist," Redshoe said.

Big Time rolled his eyes. "Mares outnumber stallions, sir," he said. "It's only natural that some would find other mares more attractive than stallions."

Redshoe snorted. "I don't give a shit about that," he said. "Hell, if I could get mares to make out on stage for me, I bet I could turn a hefty profit. Maybe have a ladies night with stallions instead of mares..."

Big Time, to his credit, managed to keep his face expressionless. It masked his utter disgust for the man.

"No, what worries me is that someone that high class might draw Vinyl away from the club. Where she belongs," Redshoe said, his voice a poisonous rasp. "That mustn't be allowed."

Big Time rolled his eyes. "With all due respect, sir," he said, "It's a free country. She's allowed to work wherever she pleases."

Redshoe growled, glaring at him. "She's an asset. One of the best ones we have," Redshoe said. "I can't take the chance of losing her to high society."

"I don't think that going out on a date qualifies as losing her to high society," Big Time said, glancing warily at his boss. "Plus it's only their third date. Relax."

Redshoe glared at the larger pegasus. "I'm honestly surprised at you, Big Time. I credited you for more intelligence than that," he said. "These dates are only the start. Bad enough that I can't stop her from taking gigs elsewhere, I'm not letting her be taken away from the club."

Big Time snorted. "And what, precisely, do you intend to do about it? If she leaves, she leaves," he said. "It's her choice."

Redshoe smirked. "Don't worry about that," he said. "I've already got the steps in motion to remind Vinyl of where her loyalties should lie. Of where she BELONGS."

Big Time gave his employer a startled look. And then he realized just WHY he had protested so little when Beatbox and Jam Session went out to their own gigs tonight.

Redshoe looked up at him expectantly. "It'd go much better, though, if you were there to help me," he said, his tone surprisingly friendly. "I may have gotten her two friends out of the way so they won't spy on me, but I would feel better if you were there to watch for anypony looking in while I do my work." He shook his head. "These money-grubbing 'stars' can't be trusted..."

Big Time stared at his boss, as if seeing him for the first time. "Sir... With all due respect, you hired me to do one job. Protect the talent. And that's the job I intend to do."

Redshoe snorted. "Should have known you'd be stupid about this. You muscle types always are..." he said, stalking away and disappearing into the crowd, which was dancing to a new act.

Big Time frowned. _What the hell is he up to? _He shook his head, staying at his position near the stage doors, wondering if he should make a couple phone calls...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Later..._

_Shoe Inn..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two mares, laughing and talking, strode into the Shoe Inn confidently. They sat down at the same table they had sat in last time, near the karaoke stage. Both of them cringed when they heard the current performer, a visibly drunk Earth pony who was half sobbing his way through the performance.

"And IIIIIIIeeyaaaiiiii will always love yooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu..." he 'sang,' the stallion wobbling visibly.

Octavia facehoofed. "There should be a drink limit before you should be allowed to get on stage," she muttered.

"I've heard people dying on those TV crime dramas that were more in tune that this guy," Vinyl said, smirking and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about this, ladies," said the waiter that come up to them. "But we have to let anypony who wants to sing do so. Even if they couldn't carry a tune if it was glued to them." He cast a glare up to the inebriated singer.

"Aah, don't worry about it," Vinyl said, grinning. "What's the house special?"

The waiter smiled. "Wine-roasted roses, tulips, and narcissus in a cream glaze with fresh sweet rolls," he said. "I've tried it myself, and it is delicious."

"That does sound good," Octavia said. "I'll have that, with a glass of milk, please."

"Excellent," the waiter said. "And yourself, ma'am?"

Vinyl shook her head. "Hnh... Roses don't really agree with me. I'll just have the cucumber salad, and a cranberry juice," she said.

The waiter nodded, writing down their orders and heading back to the kitchen, pausing to take an order at another table along the way. Vinyl and Octavia resumed their conversation.

"So anyway, speaking of true selves..." Vinyl said, "I'm having a real hard time believing that you were ever a stuffed shirt uppity type."

Octavia shook her head, laughing. "Oh yes, I was. I wasn't very pleasant to be around either. Then HE came, and... I don't want to talk about what he did right now," she said softly. "Suffice to say that it left me with a new outlook on life..."

Vinyl shuddered. She knew exactly who HE was. "When Discord came for me, he made it so that everything I said or did produced this titanic bass beat that shook everything around me. I was too afraid to move, or even breath, I was so scared that I'd literally shake Canterlot off the mountain. Took me weeks before I could even work that line into my routine again, to say nothing of how long it was before I could feel safe playing my bass speakers at full blast..."

Octavia leaned over the table and hugged her. "Believe me, I know how you feel."

Vinyl blushed. "Anyway. The Gala. I've heard the rumors, but you were telling me how it all went down that night..."

Octavia snickered. "Anyway. Because I had heard that this Pinkie Pie looney was a personal friend of Princess Celestia's disciple, I agreed to play the Pony Pokey for her. Which got exactly the response I expected it to from the rich snobs in the room."

"Utter derision?" Vinyl offered.

Octavia nodded, giggling. "So after that debacle, she tries to set up a turntable, and then another one of the Sun Disciple's friends comes in, the farmer, with this huge cake! Which would be fine, it looked good, except that Pinkie Pie tried to do a stage dive just then and landed..."

"Oh no..." Vinyl said, laughing. "Right on the cake, right?"

Octavia shook her head. "On the edge of the trolley. She flipped it into the air, and sent it flying right towards Blueblood and Rarity, who had just arrived, Rarity looking like she'd just been told Pony Claus wasn't real for the first time. Blueblood..." Octavia trailed off into giggles for a moment, and managed to continue. "Blueblood held Rarity in front of her as a shield."

"Yep, that sounds like Blueblood," Vinyl said, laughing.

Octavia nodded, grinning. "Rarity just LOST IT! Told him off right in front of everypony and shook cake all over him. The wuss panicked, falling into a statue and knocking it over. That new Wonderbolt Academy star, Rainbow Dash, managed to catch the statue, but she stumbled and knocked over this ring of pillars. And the statue broke anyway!"

Vinyl was valiantly struggling not to simply fall out of her chair in laughter. She was succeeding. Mostly. Octavia giggled. "And then... and then Twilight and the Princess come in and see the destruction, and then... and then Twilight says it."

Vinyl gasped, realizing. "She didn't!"

Octavia nodded. "She did! She said 'At least it can't get any worse!'"

Vinyl giggled. "And it did, right?"

"Oh yes. The animals from the menagerie burst in, running in terror from Fluttershy, who let out this huge bellow of 'You're going to LOVE ME!' The party just degenerated into a riot at that point, and me and the others decided to take our leave right then and there," Octavia said, giggling.

Vinyl chuckled. "Now, as funny as that sounds, that part doesn't make sense to me. I've MET Fluttershy. She's even more of a mouse than I used to be. Plus, the animals in Ponyville adore her."

Octavia nodded. "Understandable. But you have to realize Vinyl, the Royal Menagerie includes many rare animals, most of them rescues from cruel owners..."

Vinyl slowly nodded, realizing where she was going. "...and they wouldn't be as socialized as the animals in Ponyville, so they wouldn't be used to having some random excited pegasus coming to see them. Plus since Fluttershy's talent is communicating with animals, and these wouldn't want to talk to her... Cutie Mark Failure Syndrome?" she asked.

"Seems like it," Octavia said, sipping her milk when the waiter brought it to her, along with Vinyl's drink.

"Hm," Vinyl said. And then she began to giggle. "Sorry, it's just... when I imagine cute and fluffy Fluttershy just going all RAWR and stuff, it's..." She trailed off in a fit of laughter again, Octavia joining in with her.

Once the giggle fit had passed, Octavia glanced up at the stage, which the drunkard had temporarily abandoned. "Want to try a duet again?" the cellist asked.

Vinyl blushed, nodding. "After we eat. I'm starving," she said.

Octavia nodded. Their food came soon after, and the two chatted amiably about their weeks, sharing stories of foibles and successes. Octavia related an amusing conversation she had with a friendly rival named Lyra Heartsrings, Vinyl surprising her by admitting she'd met her in Ponyville.

"It sounds like that place is the place to be," she said.

"The whole town's a weirdness magnet, I tell you," Vinyl said. The DJ then in turn related her own amusing story, involving a party for a recent client the club had. Octavia took special note out of how she described her employer.

"This Redshoe sounds decidedly unpleasant," she said.

"Complete ass," Vinyl confirmed. "He acts like a possessive two-year-old sometimes."

Octavia frowned. "Aren't you worried about him?" she asked.

Vinyl snorted. "Like me, Beatbox, and Jam couldn't kick his skinny ass while drunk and blindfolded," she said.

Octavia grinned. "Mouse, huh?" she said.

Vinyl blushed. "Some things are easier to be confident about than others," she admitted.

At which point the drunken singer, attempting to go back to the stage again, fell down the stairs leading up to the stage, unconscious. Octavia and Vinyl stared at him, wryly amused smirks on their faces.

"I think he's dead, Tavi. Poke him with a stick," Vinyl suggested.

"Nah," Octavia said. "Let's loot the corpse instead."

Vinyl giggled. It was just so amazing how at ease she felt with Octavia.

Two waiters came and dragged the lush outside. Octavia gestured grandly to him. "Isn't he great folks? Let's give him a big hoof!" she said in an almost crowing voice.

Several ponies, just glad to the terrible singer get dragged away, applauded the waiters, who bowed when they came back in.

The musicians just chuckled and finished off their meals. Octavia left money to pay their bill and left a sizable tip, she and Vinyl looking up at the karaoke stand, which had stood empty since the lush had fallen away. The two of them, after having their drinks refilled, headed up to the stage, ponies that remembered them from last week applauding.

"They remember us," Octavia said, grinning.

"Oh geez," Vinyl muttered, blushing.

Octavia giggled, nuzzling her. "Let's give them something soft and sweet to help clear their heads of that earlier bozo's bad singing," she said, selecting a song.

Vinyl looked at the song and grinned. The music started, and they began to sing.

"Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood," Vinyl started.

"Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long

Before we knew we could," Octavia continued.

"There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe," the two sang together, Octavia taking the harmony part. The two blushed and smiled warmly at each other, continuing the pattern without missing a beat. The two mares lost themselves in the music, barely noticing as the restaurant crowd's attention went completely to them.

"In this time of fear

When prayers so often prove in vain

Hope seems like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

My heart's so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask

And it's easy to give in to your fears

But when you're blinded by your pain

Can't see your way straight through the rain

A small but still resilient voice

Says hope is very near

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles, you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

somehow you will

You will when you believe

You will when you

You will when you believe

Just believe...in your heart

Just believe

You will when you believe," they finished. The audience erupted in applause, Vinyl blushing brightly and grinning. Octavia hugged her.

"Beautiful as always, Vinyl my dear," the cellist said.

Vinyl nuzzled her. "Thank you... up for another one?"

"Always," Octavia said, picking another Coltic Woman song. The two musicians stayed on stage for almost a half-hour singing song after song, nopony going up to oppose them, the audience savoring their work.

Finally, they took a break, heading down to get drinks. As they refreshed themselves, Vinyl looked at the time. "Listen, Tavi... why don't we go back to my place?" she said, surprised at herself for suggesting it.

Octavia took a long sip of her milk to try and prevent herself from giggling childishly. "Oh?" she said, winning the epic battle to keep from smirking lasciviously.

Vinyl blushed, nodding. "I mean... I saw your place last time, and I was thinking maybe... you could... come over and... I could show you my new sound system!" she stammered, grinning weakly.

"Show me your sound system," Octavia said.

Vinyl nodded.

"...I am DESPERATELY trying not to make an innuendo out of that," Octavia admitted, giggling.

Vinyl blushed, twiddling her hooves and grinning.

Octavia smiled at her. "It sounds lovely," she said. "But why don't we give the crowd a little bit of a farewell before we head out? Raise a bit of a parting glass to them, for being such a great audience."

Vinyl grinned when she realized what song Octavia wanted, nodding. The two of them went back up to the stage and picked up the microphones, not bothering to pick music from the machine. The audience turned to them, excited, as they began to sing.

"Oh all the money that e'er I spent

I spent it in good company

And all the harm that e'er I've done

Alas, it was to none but me

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all

Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had

Are sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had

Would wish me one more day to stay

But since it falls unto my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call

Good night and joy be with you all..."

The crowd applauded them as they bowed and trotted out of the restaurant, grinning happily. As they attempted to hail a cab, Vinyl said.

"Do... do you think we could make it if we took Star Seeker's offer?" Vinyl said. "That'd we'd be stars?"

Octavia smiled warmly, kissing her. "I know we would, Vi," she said softly, the DJ's heart soaring at Octavia's use of her nickname.

Vinyl giggled girlishly. She couldn't help it. She felt so good right now...

To the surprise of both mares, a cab came for them quite quickly, the driver wearing a hood. They got inside, Vinyl telling them where to go. As the driver trotted off, the two mares cuddled together, content to rest in each other's presence.

They came to Vinyl's apartment building, Vinyl paying the cab driver and leading Tavi up through the building to her top floor apartment.

Vinyl took a deep breath to steady herself, and then opened the door. She immediately gagged, having forgotten how much of a mess her home was.

Magazines and food wrappers were strewn everywhere, along with bits and pieces of electronic parts.

Octavia giggled. "Reminds me of my place when I was in music school. Notes on songs strewn everywhere..." she said, Vinyl sighing in relief that she wasn't offended by the mess.

"Would you like to come in?" she said. "It's not much, but it's homey..."

Octavia nodded, smiling. "Love to," she said. Vinyl rushed in after her, her horn glowing white as she began hastily organizing, clearing papers, food wrappers, and electronic equipment off of the beanbag chairs scattered around her couch.

Octavia giggled as the DJ quickly tidied up, muttering to herself. She looked over at the far wall, and gasped softly. The electronics setup was massive, speakers as large as Octavia herself set beside the latest in CD players, looking as if it had been modified to produce better sound.

Octavia, impressed, reached up to touch the player, when her hoof was enveloped in an aura of white magic.

"I'm sorry, but please don't touch anything," Vinyl said, grinning weakly. "I've got all the settings exactly the way I want them."

Octavia nodded. "It's an incredible setup," she said. "Almost like the sound system used for the concert hall."

Vinyl blushed, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Ah, it's nothing much," she said. "I practice on this stuff to keep my equipment at the club in working order. It's about the same."

Octavia grinned. "And you do this all yourself?"

Vinyl shrugged, nodding. "Yeah. I'm mostly self-taught. Redshoe goes cheap on repairponies, so you kinda have to know how to fix your equipment on your own," she said.

Octavia nuzzled her, making Vinyl blush. "Nice to know you have the brains to go with your good looks and exquisite singing voice," she said.

Vinyl grinned. "Listen, why don't I whip us up something for dessert? A little treat to top off the evening?" she suggested. "And maybe a something to drink?"

"I don't know about the drink," Octavia said, "as I'm already feeling tipsy just from being around you."

Vinyl giggled girlishly. "Seriously. What would you like to drink?"

"Jura whiskey, if you have it," Octavia said.

Vinyl eeped. Octavia was so casual, she sometimes forgot that she was a social class or two higher than she was. "Something that _I _can afford," she said.

Octavia smiled. "Buck Daniels is fine," she said.

Vinyl nodded, heading into the kitchen and closing the door behind her. When she was out of earshot, Octavia added, "It tastes like used bathwater, but I'm fairly certain the dessert will drown out the taste."

She looked around the room, taking in the sights. There was a delightfully casual feel to it, so very different from her own neatly organized flat. But it had a view just as spectacular as her own, with an even better view of the palace.

She sighed contentedly. But for some reason, she could feel her heart pounding. She looked around, trying to figure out why it was happened... and then she realized.

It was quiet. No sound from down below reached up to Vinyl's apartment. There wasn't even sound coming from the door that led to Vinyl's kitchen.

_Okay... _Octavia thought. _Calm down... She works with club music, so of course her apartment would have soundproofing in it, something to muffle the heavy bass. _She tried to take a deep breath, but it did nothing to calm her rapidly frazzling nerves.

_Too quiet... _she thought, glancing over to Vinyl's sound system. It would be so easy... Just touch the 'play' button on the CD player...

_No. I promised I wouldn't too quiet touch the equipment, _Octavia thought. _She's probably just getting ice cream or too quiet something too quiet. _She whimpered, shivering as she felt her thoughts start to fray from the panic that was rising inside her. _Damn it, don't do this! He didn't do it to you again, it's just quiet too quiet too quiet TOO QUIET!_

She lunged for the CD player, practically slamming her hoof on the play button. Thumping house music began to fill the apartment, Octavia curling up into a ball at the base of one of the speakers, crying.

Vinyl, when she heard the music, frowned, a trace of annoyance snaking into her. She put down the bowls she had got out and closed the freezer, heading back into the living room. "Tavi, I thought I told you to..." she started, gasping when she noticed Octavia curled up by one of her speakers.

Forgetting about her annoyance completely, she ran over to her, turning the speakers' volume down and pulling the cellist close. "Tavi... Tavi what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, worry filling her.

Octavia shook her head. "It... It's stupid..."

Vinyl hugged her tightly. "Tavi, tell me," she said firmly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Octavia bit her lip nervously. "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... It has to do with what I was talking about earlier."

Vinyl nodded. She had guessed that. "Go on..." she said.

Octavia sighed. "I have... I have a severe case of sedatephobia..." she said softly.

Vinyl blinked. "Sedatephobia? What's that?"

"Fear of silence," Octavia explained. "If it's silent enough for more than a minute, I start to have a panic attack. I can't even sleep without music of some kind playing..." She shivered. "I've had it ever since Discord..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The past..._

_Octavia's apartment..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Octavia calmly sipped at a glass of Jura whiskey. The windows and doors were closed, sealed shut, and her phone was turned off. She wanted nothing to disturb her as she relaxed after the day's concert.

So naturally, she got a disruption almost immediately.

On her floor, a treble clef symbol looking exactly like her Cutie Mark appeared. The tip unraveled and flew into the air, transforming into a bizarre, vaguely serpentine shape with mismatched limbs, swirling into the air and playing a violin. She watched the mismatched creature in mild amusement as it played the elegant piece... and then scowled as it switched to line-dancing music quite suddenly.

"Swing yer partner, doe-cee-doe! Pull 'em in close and away we go!" the mismatched thing sang, chortling. When Octavia polished off her drink in a single gulp and stormed off, he laughed. "Oh, come on! I thought you were a music lover!"

"Yes," Octavia said. "I love MUSIC. Not that lowbrow barnyard trash!" She poured herself another drink, something with less of the rich flavor she liked, but stronger. "What is it you want? And for that matter, who are you? How did you get into my apartment?"

"Oooh, twenty questions, I like this game!" the mistmatched thing said. "I'm Discord, God of Chaos and Spirit of Disharmony. As for how I got in here..." He snapped his lion paw's fingers, and Octavia's glass and the whiskey inside of it turned into Parasprites made of strawberries which promptly devoured each other, bleeding whipped cream everywhere. Said whipped cream pooled on the ground and shaped itself into a poodle, which ate the last parasprite, barked happily, and ran over to Discord. He petted the poodle... and then made a bowl of ice cream appear, slapping the whipped cream poodle down on top of it.

"In case you haven't noticed," Discord said, plopping himself down on her couch, "conventional logic and physics don't exactly apply to me. If I want to go somewhere, then I'm there."

"So I see..." Octavia said, deeply disturbed by the display. She watched Discord warily as he ate his ice-cream, swirling the whipped cream into it. Octavia gulped nervously. "And... and what is it you want?"

Discord chuckled. "Well... I just finished successfully breaking the Elements of Harmony, corrupting five of them into their polar opposites and causing the last of them to suffer an emotional breakdown," he said in a bragging tone, clearly proud of himself, "so I figured... why not go exploring? Expand my avenues of chaos! See whom else I can cause severe mental trauma to!" He turned to her, almost casually, and added, "y'know, basic draconequus tourist stuff." Discord turned away from her and turned on the television, flipping past all the news reports on his actions and finding a cartoon channel. He watched the antics with amusement and calmly ate his ice cream.

_Breaking the... omigosh... _Octavia thought, a shudder of fear going through her. She slowly made her way towards her phone, the reports she briefly saw of what Discord did making her more and more fearful. Just as she was about touch the cell phone, a sign appeared in front of it, saying 'Naughty naughty.'

"Damn you!" Octavia shrieked. "What is it you want from me?!"

"ReLAX," Discord said, snaking out an impossibly long tongue and polishing off the ice cream in a single bite. "I just wanted to ask you something." He turned the empty bowl and spoon into a napkin, which he wiped his mouth with and then ate. He stood up, and went to the window, pulling open the curtains, revealing the sun and moon trading places every few seconds. "I was just wondering... why weren't you outside earlier? It's a LOVELY day!"

Octavia glared at the window. As she watched, the sun rapidly traded places with the moon. "Lovely," she said. "Right."

Discord giggled. "Well, lovely by pony standards, anyway, before I decided to have the sun and moon do the Stalliongrad Tango," he said. He blinked, and grinned wickedly. "There's an idea... Anyway. Why were you inside?"

Octavia rubbed her temples, frustrated, frightened, and confused. "Because I just wanted to be alone, all right?"

"Alone? Why?" Discord asked, sounding honestly confused. "I thought you ponies were all about friendship, and togetherness, and all that pointless junk."

Octavia scowled. "Because sometimes I just like to have a little peace and quiet. A chance to relax and not have to feel anything. Is that so wrong?" she snapped.

Discord grinned wickedly, getting an idea. "Not at all. In fact, I think I can help you with that!" he said, grabbing her by the face and pulling her over to him. He stared into Octavia's eyes, which began to swirl with magical energy, Octavia's own eyes starting to swirl as she struggled against him.

"You want to have quiet, to not have to feel? Then let my voice be the last thing you hear ever again! And let my hands on your face be the last thing you ever feel! You like to keep yourself locked away from other ponies... it's time to make it _permanent_." he intoned, throwing her aside.

Octavia struggled to her hooves, not noticing as what little color she had in her coat and mane were drained away, leaving her a pale gray. Discord hovered in her living room, smirking at her.

"What did you just do..." Octavia started to say, only to realize, to her horror, that she couldn't hear her own voice. And what's more, she couldn't feel the soft rug beneath her hooves or on her skin.

She couldn't hear or feel a single thing.

Discord laughed, Octavia screaming, throwing open her windows and door, trying to hear anything. She struck herself over and over, trying to feel any sensation at all.

Discord cackled, and bowed to her, teleporting away, Octavia screaming and throwing one of her whiskey bottles at him, the bottle crashing harmlessly against her entertainment system. She scrambled about, pulling a candle lighter out of a shelf and holding the flame under her hoof, trying to feel the flame. She sobbed, no sound reaching her ears as her skin blistered and her fur blackened... and she didn't feel a thing. Not even the sensation of her skin shifting.

Octavia sobbed, collapsing on her floor, screaming until she couldn't draw breath for it any more. She heard nothing. Not even the slightest sound, not even the sound of her own breath, not even the sound of her own heartbeat. She wanted so desperately to hear, to feel again...

But she couldn't.

And the last memory she would ever have of sound, of touch, would be Discord.

Slowly, sniffling, she got to her hooves and pulled open a drawer, removing a sharp carving knife she used for melons. She held it to her throat, closing her eyes, consoling herself with the fact that at least she wouldn't feel it.

And then the rainbow washed over the world.

Sound, glorious, Celestia-blessed SOUND washed over everything as the sun and moon resumed their proper course. The sounds of the city came from her open windows, the sound of ponies cheering, laughing and sobbing in sheer relief. Octavia's colors returned to her with her hearing, along with her ability to feel. She felt the sizzling pain from where she had burned her hoof. She felt the bruises forming from where she had struck herself. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel the knife in her hoof, feel it up against her throat.

She could feel the tears flowing down her face.

The knife fell limply from her grasp. And like everypony else, she began to laugh. To laugh with joy, to cry with relief, her voice becoming part of the joyous, grateful throng...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Now..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I am not exaggerating when I say I was milliseconds away from killing myself," Octavia said softly. "If Twilight and the others hadn't defeated Discord when they did..."

"Tavi..." Vinyl said softly.

Octavia shuddered. "I... I fell in love with all music after that. I wanted to hear everything, to feel everything," she said. "I tried to give myself a little normalcy after that, go back to my usual routine... After just a minute of silence, I was pumping my speakers up to full, playing my loudest orchestral piece, and sobbing, unable to stand the silence. I talked to some psychiatrists, and they diagnosed my sedatephobia... Most recommended drugs of some kind, but I just..." She shook her head. "No. Just no. I listened instead to the one who told me to go out more, to try and replace the silence with something else. With music... And that's when I found your club."

Octavia sighed, leaning into Vinyl. "It was perfect, at first. Something about the music that played during your sets, I could feel it as well and hear it. It pulsed through me, filled me completely..." She chuckled softly. "And then I saw you... I saw your vibrancy, your joy... and I fell in love."

Octavia shrugged helplessly. "And that's it," she said, smiling weakly. "That's the sad, pathetic story of Octavia Melodia." She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was... ashamed..."

Of all the reactions she was expecting, Vinyl suddenly kissing her fiercely wasn't one of them. The cellist found herself melting into the kiss, Vinyl's soft lips like silk against her own. When the DJ broke the kiss, there were tears in her eyes.

"Never feel ashamed of something that's happened to you because of Discord," the DJ said softly, hugging her tightly. The two held each other for a long moment, Vinyl's eyes closed.

"I love you..." Vinyl said softly. "I know it's crazy, that we haven't known each other that long, but I love you. For the first time in years, I feel I don't have to hide who I am behind books, or behind DJ-P0n3... I want to be with you, go see Star Seeker and record that demo. I want to travel with you, and see the sights. I want us to perform for the princesses, and play pranks on stuffy nobles." She looked up, staring Octavia right in the eyes. "You don't have to fear the silence when you're with with me, Tavi."

Octavia smiled, tears flowing steadily down her face. "Thank you... Thank you so much... I love you Vinyl..."

The two kissed again, a warmer, more passionate kiss. After a few blissful moments of this, Vinyl smiled, nuzzling into her neck. "So..." she said softly, chuckling. "Any more dramatic secrets you want to share with me?"

Octavia looked thoughtful for a moment, and said, "My grandpa is Harbinger," she said.

Vinyl eeped, giving her a startled look. "The Earth Pony Guard captain?!"

Octavia, feeling a little better, grinned, nodding. She gently pulled herself free of Vinyl... and dashed with shocking speed into and out of the kitchen, carrying the whiskey glasses Vinyl had filled for them earlier.

Vinyl stared, almost reflexively taking the whiskey from Octavia when it was offered.

Octavia snickered. "How do you think I was always able to sneak past Big Time?" she said, sipping the whiskey and, to her credit, resisting the urge to grimace at what to her was an unrefined flavor. "Granted, I'm nowhere near as fast as Grandpa Harbinger. Hell, I can't even outrun a pegasus in a footrace. But I'm fast enough to sneak past a lugnut bouncer." She looked over at Vinyl's expression, and smirked, unable to resist. "Of course, I can definitely go nice and slow where it counts."

Vinyl meeped, blushing bright red as her horn sparked. Octavia grinned, kissing her cheek. Vinyl giggled, nuzzling in close. She concentrated, levitating the bowls and spoons from the kitchen in an aura of electric blue magic, along with a tub of ice cream.

"Fudge marble okay?" she asked.

Octavia grinned, licking her lips. "Sounds delicious," she said.

The two of them spent the rest of the night cuddling, just enjoying each other's presence and listening to music, heading over to the couch and eventually falling asleep together on it. And in the morning, Vinyl resolved to go to Redshoe and put in her notice. She was done with Destiny Nights. For good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The next day..._

_Redshoe's office..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Whattaya mean I can't quit?!" Vinyl almost snarled, slamming her hooves on Redshoe's desk. Octavia sat in a chair near her, frowning at the smug unicorn.

Redshoe just grinned. "Exactly what I said, Vinyl my dear. You cannot quit the club," he said. His horn glowing with a greasy, blood-red magical aura, he opened a drawer and pulled out a contract. "As it says here, you agreed to work with me for the rest of your life. Should you attempt to leave at any time, I would have grounds to sue you. And I would win."

Vinyl sputtered indignantly, looking down at the document. The signature at the bottom was an exact match for her own, and the contract did indeed was a lifetime one. But Vinyl knew for certain it was a fake.

"I didn't sign this!" Vinyl said, pushing it roughly towards him.

Redshoe sneered. "But you did, my dear Vinyl. You and all your friends, as well as every other performer under my employ, signed a lifetime contract," he said, almost crowing. He barely noticed as Octavia grabbed the contract and looked it over, adding, "And since these are the only copies of the contracts, there's no proof otherwise."

"You won't get away with this," Vinyl snarled. "I'm done putting up with you. You've treated me like property ever since I've been here, butted in on me when I've been trying to clean up in the back, yelled at me every time I did something that wasn't related to you and your precious club! Well I'm not putting up with it anymore."

Redshoe chuckled. "You'll have to, if you don't want to get sued for everything you own," he said. Grinning perversely. "You need to know your place, Vinyl. And that's right here, performing in my club."

"Oh I know exactly where I stand as it pertains to you, Redshoe," Vinyl snarled. "Downwind of an overused outhouse at a diarrhea convention!"

"How colorful," Redshoe said. "And ultimately futile. There's no proof that this is NOT the document you signed, so..."

"There's proof," said a voice from behind them. Vinyl, Octavia, and Redshoe whirled, spotting Big Time standing in the doorway with a large trash bag, Jam Session, Beatbox, and every other one of the club's performers standing around him.

"You son of a bitch," Beatbox muttered.

"I knew you were scum, but to pull a scam like this?!" Jam said, shaking his head in angered disbelief.

Big Time threw the trash bag at Redshoe, the real contracts spilling out. "Should have invested in a paper shredder," he said. "Oh, by the way? I QUIT!" he added, scowling.

Vinyl levitated her real contract up from the pile, rolling it up and smacking a fuming Redshoe across the face with it. "And so to the rest of us," she said, getting a chorus of assents from the other performers, Redshoe's jaw dropping in shock. She turned to Big Time and grinned. "Guess I have to take back all the stuff I've said about you, don't I?" she said.

Big Time shrugged. "I know how I come off sometimes," he said, letting out a rare smile. "Don't worry about it."

"This is a touching friendship story and everything," Octavia said tersely, "but I think Redshoe's last gasket is about to blow."

Big Time and Vinyl turned, seeing Redshoe glaring daggers at Octavia, who was squirming in her chair. "Your fault..." he hissed. "If you hadn't shown up, Vinyl would still be mine..."

"She was never yours to keep," Octavia snapped.

Redshoe let out a feral bellow, lunging at her. Octavia quickly zipped out of her chair, barely managing to avoid the fierce but clumsy attack as Redshoe crashed through his office window.

Vinyl, Octavia, Jam, Beatbox, and Big Time all ran to the broken window, watching as Redshoe picked himself up, his horn blazing.

"Mine... all of you, MINE!" Redshoe hissed.

"Yeah right," Vinyl muttered, jumping of the office to face him. "Step back, guys, I got this one." Jam, Big Time, and Beatbox moved to help, but Octavia held out a hoof to stop them.

"It's her fight," she said, "she has to do it on her own!"

Big Time understood and backed off, but Beatbox and Jam Session still looked reluctant. "But...!" Jam said.

"She told me about the racist DJ from the party she got her Cutie Mark at," Octavia said. "You gonna protect her forever? Especially since she's challenging him herself?"

"She's right," Big Time said. "Wait to see if it looks like Redshoe will win before doing anything."

Beatbox and Jam traded worried looks. It had always been instinctive for the two of them to jump to Vinyl's defense. And with Redshoe losing it, they felt that instinct even more. But they knew that Octavia was right.

"Be careful, Vi," Jam said, staring warily at Redshoe.

Vinyl, her horn glowing, stormed over to Redshoe, who's face was maddened with fury.

"Mine..." he hissed. "I gave you this job... I made you!"

"You gave me a job," Vinyl conceded, "and I'm grateful for that."

"Then why...?!"

"Because you just tried to scam us into working for you forever!" Vinyl snapped. "I have my own life, Redshoe! There's other DJs out there you could have hired!"

"None as good as you!" Redshoe said, snorting viciously, his head lowered as he and Vinyl slowly circled each other. "You belong to me, to my club! Everything you are is because of ME!"

Vinyl glared at him. "No. I made myself who I am," she said firmly. "Same as everypony else here. All you did was give us a stage. I'm just moving on to a different one."

Redshoe let out a whinnying bellow and charged, horn lowered. Vinyl lowered her head and charged as well. The two slammed headlong into each other, horns clashing, a magical explosion knocking over tables and chairs in the otherwise empty club, other employees heading out to watch the fight.

Redshoe, growling, slowly picked himself up, levitating a dozen chairs and tossing them at Vinyl, who deflected and dodged around them all, unleashing a magical beam that slammed Redshoe back further, striking him in the gut.

"Stand down!" Vinyl said. "It's over!"

"MINE!" Redshoe rasped, coughing as he slowly struggled to his hooves. He lunged for her again, Vinyl catching the inexperienced fighter in midair and slamming him headfirst into the floor in front of her, stomping on his head for emphasis.

With a groan, Redshoe collapsed, unconscious. "And stay down," she said.

The other performers began to cheer, Jam and Beatbox running towards her. Octavia beat them all there, nuzzling Vinyl happily.

"You did wonderfully," the cellist said, smiling.

Vinyl blushed. "Had to be done," she said. "I've been wanting to thump on him for a while, him snapping like that just gave me the excuse."

"Damn, girl!" Beatbox said. "Y'all done kicked his ASS!"

"That'll teach him to try and pull a fast one on you, eh?" Jam said. "Speakin' of fast," he added, turning to Octavia with amusement. "Guess we figured out how you kept getting past Big Time, eh?"

Octavia just grinned lazily.

At which point Royal Guard Earth ponies burst into the club. They took one look at the scene, recognizing the clear signs of a magical duel, and the leader said, "All right. Somepony told us there was going to be trouble here. What happened?"

Octavia stepped forward and gestured to Redshoe. "Sir, this stallion is guilty of fraud and forgery. He tried to create fake contracts for his performers that said they agreed to work for him for life, so that he could sue them if they ever tried to leave. He also attacked me. Miss Scratch here," she said, gesturing to Vinyl, "defended me, defeating him in combat."

The lead Guardspony frowned. "You have proof of this?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Big Time said, coming forward. "I'm the one who called you initially. He had thrown away the real contracts, but I retrieved them all." He gave the lead Guardspony the fake contract he had shown Vinyl and her real one. The lead Guardspony looked over the contracts, and looked at Octavia again.

"You're Harbinger's grandkid, right? The famous cellist?" he said.

"The same," Octavia said, ignoring the surprised looks Big Time, Beatbox, and Jam Session gave her.

The lead Guardspony nodded. "All right," he said. "He'll want to talk to you both personally to get your statements." He turned to the other Guards, gesturing to Redshoe. "Arrest him. Get an anti-magic band on his horn. Also, gather up all the fake contracts." He turned back to Vinyl and the others. "You five come in with us. We're going to need your statements."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Later..._

_Royal Guard HQ..._

_Harbinger's office..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Both Vinyl and Octavia sat in a room that was sparsely decorated. A desk, chair, several file cabinets, and a wall mount with several medals on it were the only decorations the office had. Pictures were on the desk, showing a younger Harbinger with army buddies and what Vinyl guessed was his family, including an adorable picture of Octavia as a filly, as well as one of Octavia as a slightly older filly running on a track, Harbinger trotting along beside her.

Vinyl giggled. "You were a cute little filly, Tavi," she said.

Octavia blushed, smiling.

"Heh. And talented, too," said a gravelly voice from behind the two mares. They turned, seeing a large Earth pony stallion with indigo fur and a purple mane and tail trot in, sitting behind the desk. "I was hoping she'd join the Guard, like her mother, but her talents turned out to lay in music. We compromised, and I trained her to build up her speed while her parents found musical schools for her."

Octavia smiled. "It's good to see you, grandpa," she said.

"Good to see that you're all right," Harbinger said, nodding. "I heard that this 'Redshoe' person attacked you?"

Vinyl nodded. "Yes sir," she said. "He was trying to make it so that I couldn't quit the club to pursue a new career, forging my signature and several other signatures on fake contracts, disposing of the real ones. When Big Time brought in our real contracts, he lost it and attacked. I fought him and put him down before he could hurt anypony."

Harbinger nodded, writing all this down on a notepad. "Hnh. Good job, young lady. You fought to defend my granddaughter, and I'm grateful," he said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "New career, you say?"

Octavia nodded. "Vinyl was going to give her two weeks notice today, as was I," she said. "I have more than enough savings and stocks I can sell to support us both for a few years. We went to a karaoke bar on a date recently, and after we sang a duet together, Star Seeker gave us his card. We were planning on recording a demo, seeing if we could get a hit out of it."

"Considering that the stallion's Cutie Mark is for his ability to find musical superstars," Harbinger said, grinning proudly, "I'm certain you would have." He reached over and playfully ruffled Octavia's hair, the younger mare giggling and pushing his hoof away. Harbinger smirked and turned to Vinyl. "So you're the filly who's captured my granddaughter's heart."

Vinyl eeped, blushing. "Y-Yes sir," she said.

Harbinger looked her over appraisingly. "And your intentions towards her?"

Vinyl took a deep breath to steady herself. "Sir... in the short time I've known your granddaughter, I've been happier and more confident than I have been in a long while. She's... she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me, and I want to stay with her."

Octavia blushed brightly, grinning, tears at the corners of her eyes. Harbinger just smiled, nodding in approval. "Very well," he said. "There's still some paperwork for you two to fill out, but I think that's it for now. If you'll just wait outside, I'll be with you shortly."

The two mares nodded and stood up, Octavia going behind the desk to hug Harbinger. They both left his office to sit in the waiting area again, finding Big Time there talking to a massive, canary yellow mountain of pegasus mare in armor similar to Harbinger's.

"Think about it," she said. "You did good today." She nodded to Octavia and Vinyl, tromping down the hall, her footsteps shaking the pictures on the wall. Big Time just stared at the floor, stunned.

"...Was that a pony or a bulldozer?" Vinyl asked, staring at the massive pegasus.

Octavia giggled. "That's Barricade. She's Captain of the Pegasus Guard, called the Canterlot Juggernaut," she said. "She's also the type who'd take being called a bulldozer a compliment."

"...She just asked me to join the Guard," Big Time said softly.

"You'd do a good job," Vinyl said, she and Octavia coming over to him. "You always kept the crazies out of the back when we still worked at the club."

Big Time, still a little stunned from the offer, turned to Octavia and quipped, "Not all of them."

Octavia just gave him her most innocent expression. Big Time shook his head, chuckling, and went to find a vending machine. Octavia and Vinyl, giggling, both went over to sit on one of the waiting room's couches.

Octavia nuzzled Vinyl, who leaned up against her. "So I guess this is it. We're gonna try for stardom," Vinyl said softly, pressing her horn to Octavia's forehead, the Earth pony recognizing this as a very intimate gesture for unicorns.

Octavia kissed her. "You've already taken me to the stars, Vinyl. Why not try to join them fully?" she said. "You nervous?"

Vinyl nodded, smiling. "Yeah... But it's a good kind of nervous," she said. She looked up at Octavia, her eyes adoring. "Tavi... Ever since I met you, my life's been thrown off-rhythm. And I will always love you for that."

Octavia grinned, the two mares kissing passionately. And in their hearts, they knew for absolute certain that everything was going to be fine.

_**THE END**_


End file.
